Destino Alterado
by Azabache180
Summary: La guerra del santo grial, para Naruto estas palabras no hubieran tenido sentido pero luego de un intento fallido por volver a casa se ve envuelto en esta guerra secreta, varado en una extraña tierra y sin forma de volver y sin ninguna otra posibilidad deberá obtener el preciado premio si desea volver a casa y alterar su destino
1. Prologo

**Alguien tiene idea de como usar sangria y quitar los saltos de linea en este sitio!, queria escribir con formato de novela pero ff no me deja, sin mas de que quejarme disfruten la lectura**

 **Prologo**

"Un Sueño Pacífico"

Si hay tres cosas que pudieran definir la vida de Uzumaki Naruto sería su obsesión poco saludable con el ramen, su amor por el color naranja y de último pero no menos importante su enorme habilidad para conectar con las personas, una habilidad que muy pocos poseían y que le había ayudado a lograr su mayor deseo…proteger aquellos que consideraba sus personas preciadas.

Luego de la última guerra ninja la vida del rubio había tomado un rumbo más tranquilo, había logrado vencer a la diosa Kaguya, recupero a su hermano Sasuke luego de una batalla legendaria entre ambos que le había costado un brazo, había contraído matrimonio con Hinata la dueña de su corazón, había formado una hermosas familia con dos hijos, un niño y una niña habían bendecido su relación con Hinata y había obtenido el puesto de Hokage el mismo con el que había soñado desde que asistía a la academia, en pocas palabras Uzumaki Naruto había convertido todos sus sueños en realidad, era feliz, sus amigos eran felices, todos eran felices, entonces por qué no podía dejar de sentir que todo esto estaba mal, como si viviera un sueño, todas las noches esa extraña sensación lo invadía como un virus, recorriéndole la espalda como un mal escalofrió, asentándose en lo profundo de su mente mientras la pregunta sin respuesta rebotada en su cabeza burlándose de él.

 _Esto es demasiado bueno para ser verdad_

—Cariño, ¿Estas bien?— sonó la suave voz de su esposa desde la puerta del balcón.

Girándose a verla una leve sonrisa se posó en sus labios sin poder contenerla, delante de sus ojos estaba Hinata, la mujer por la cual su corazón se había enamorado, de pequeños solo podía recordar una chica tímida y extraña, en los días de la academia solo era una estudiante más y durante sus época de Genin solo era un miembro del equipo 8, no fue sino hasta su enfrentamiento contra Pein que comenzó a ver la extraña y tímida chica de una nueva forma y fue durante la cuarta guerra ninja que comenzó a apreciar a la chica de ojos perla, y ahora delante de él estaba una hermosa e increíble mujer que podía llamar su esposa, madre de sus dos hijos y como diría su difunto maestro Jiraiya si todavía estuviera vivo, todo un bombón.

—Hey— susurro Naruto señalando a Hinata para que se acercara —Estoy bien, solo pensativo— respondió el de forma sincera mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre el cálido cuerpo de su esposa en un abrazo ligero.

—¿Pensando a estas horas Naruto-kun?— refuto su esposa.

Naruto solo sonrió mientras sacaba su lengua, ciertamente era pasada la media noche pero no podía conciliar el sueño, este lo eludía como un ladrón.

Hinata solo miro preocupada mientras posaba sus hermosos ojos en los de él, preguntándole con la mirada ¿qué sucede realmente?, dejándole ver la preocupación que la dominaba.

—Perdón— dijo Naruto tomando un aire más serio, pero no podía decirle la verdad de sus preocupaciones a Hinata, a pesar de su gran compatibilidad nunca le había gustado verter sus problemas en ella los cuales solo le causaría preocupación innecesaria. Como Hokage los problemas y preocupaciones eran parte del cargo además ella de seguro tenía sus propios problemas con los que lidiar, no podía ser tan egoísta, más aun cuando sus problemas eran una tontería, no podía preocuparla por algo tan ridículo como lo que cruzaba su mente.

—Cariño— susurro Hinata posando su mano en una de sus mejillas dejándole sentir la calidez que emanaba —Llevas varias noches levantándote a mitad de esta solo para ir a ver la luna, la cama se siente fría sin ti, algo te preocupa— la mano de Hinata bajo de su mejilla recorriendo su cuello para reposar sobre su pecho —Habla conmigo Naruto-kun, ¿Qué sucede?

En el rostro de Hinata solo podía leer preocupación, debía hacer algo para tranquilizarla.

—Es el trabajo— mintió el de forma convincente causando confusión en Hinata la cual inclino su cabeza en forma de pregunta.

— ¿Trabajo?— repitió ella, pero luego de un instante que duro un parpadeo de ojos se recuperó — ¿Qué sucede en la oficina?

En la mente de Naruto los engranajes giraban a millón mientras intentaba crear una historia lo suficientemente convincente para Hinata, después de todo él era un mal mentiroso y Hinata lo conocía muy bien.

—Es solo la próxima graduación he estado pensando en asignar los equipos un poco diferente y alguno de los chicos que mande en un par de misiones regresaron lastimados y también el papeleo…creo que fue de todo un poco y bueno mi mente no me deja dormir bien en la noche pensando en tantas tonterías

—Ya veo— dijo ella mientras la preocupación se evaporaba de su rostro dejando solo tranquilidad —No debes preocuparte tanto Naruto-kun, tanto estrés es malo para la salud— comento Hinata posando su rostro en su pecho sintiendo su ritmo cardiaco —tu pecho sigue siendo igual de commodo y cálido— una sonrisa se posó en los labios de Hinata.

—Tienes razón— asintió el ocurriéndosele una idea para cambiar el tema de conversación —¿Tal vez deba dejar a Shikamaru un par de semana a cargo del puesto de Hokage y tomarme una vacaciones, tu y yo… solos, una cabaña en el país de la primavera, unas semanas solo para nosotros ¿Qué dices?

Hinata levanto su rostro para mirarlo nuevamente, agradándole la idea con un leve sonrojo — ¿Y qué hay de los niños, donde piensas dejarlos?

—Tu papa y Hanabi-chan no le molestarían hacerse cargo de los niños un par de semanas, Himawari adora a su abuelo

Una enorme sonrisa se posó en los labios de Hinata al parecer la idea le estaba gustando —tal vez deba llamar a Neji-niisan para que los ayude, Boruto suelo ser difícil de controlar

Un enorme dolor de cabeza exploto en su cabeza cuando escucho el nombre de Neji, algo no estaba bien pero tan rápido como vino el dolor este desapareció.

—¿Estas bien Naruto-kun?— dijo Hinata preocupada habiendo notado el breve rostro de dolor en el.

—Si, si— se apresuró a decir Naruto calmando a Hinata, aprovechando el descuido de su esposa, ataco —que tal si comenzamos la vacaciones un poco antes— susurro Naruto mientras sus manos bajaban de la espalda de Hinata para posarse en su parte trasera causando un sonrojo en ella.

—Los niños están en la otra habitación— susurro Hinata comenzado a sentirse acalorada a pesar de la fría noche de primavera, pero sin negarse a la sugerencia de el.

—Boruto tiene el sueño pesado al igual que su padre e Himawari está al otro extremo del pasillo

Los ojos de Hinata miraron hacia la puerta del balcón mientras el deseo y la lujuria se reflejaban en estos —Pero…— intento refutar pero los labios de Naruto sellaron los de ella evitando que cualquier tipo de escusa se escapara de estos, luego de un largo y apasionado beso ambos se separan, cualquier tipo de escusa que tenía Hinata había sido olvidada, ahora solo pasión ocupaba su mente y antes que Naruto pudiera reaccionar los dedos de Hinata habían comenzado a desabotonar la camisa de su pijama.

—Vamos adentro antes de que los vecinos nos vean— susurro Naruto causando que Hinata se detuviera mientras la asaltaba la vergüenza —Vamos— dijo Naruto tomando la mano de su esposa guiándola hacia la habitación mientras sus ojos se posaban una última vez en la enorme luna llena que iluminaba la noche mientras un susurro se posaba en el fondo de su mente.

¿Desde cuándo la luna era roja?

Pero antes de que pudiera divagar fue traído a la realidad por las manos de Hinata la cual no podía esperar más y había comenzado a divagar con sus manos más abajo de su cintura.

Si no podía calamar a su esposa con sus palabras tal vez podía hacerlo con otra cosa.

* * *

Había sido una mañana aburrida en la oficina, su secretaria lo había bombardeado con la acostumbrada montaña de papeleo, había asignado un par de misiones a dos equipos de Jōnins y por fin había terminado de asignar los futuros equipos Genin de ese año, ser hokage no era lo que esperaba, donde estaban las misiones súper peligrosas, donde estaban las princesas que necesitaban ser rescatadas, donde estaban los villanos que necesitan ser derrotados, luego de un mes en esta claustrofóbica oficina por fin logro entender lo que sentía Jiji pero un gruñido de su estómago interrumpió su quejas.

—Si tan solo hubiera tenido un buen desayuno— murmuro el por lo bajo mientras su estómago gruñía de hambre, mientras recordaba el pobre desayuno de esa mañana, un tazón de cereal con leche, Himawari parecía adorar la comida ya que esta era dulce y a Boruto le era indiferente. Sin ninguna queja por parte de sus hijos para tener una excusa para abrir un par de tazones de ramen instantáneo tuvo que resignarse a comer el insípido cereal después de todo él era el culpable de que Hinata no se hubiera despertado esa mañana luego de las actividades conyugales de la noche anterior ¿y cómo podía despertarla cuando dormía tan pacíficamente y con una enorme sonrisa? Mientras el sentía su espalda a punto de romperse. Nunca antes había pensado que Hinata era capaz de hacerlo tanta veces antes de estar satisfecha, esa mujer daba un giro de 180 en la cama y mientras más maduraba más insaciable se hacía.

 _"a este ritmo no quedara nada de Naruto jr."_ pensó el mientras se reclinaba en la silla de la oficina mientras sentía el hambre, con pereza miro el reloj de pared el cual indicaba que apenas eran las 11, todavía faltaba más de una hora para el almuerzo, la única luz en toda esta oscuridad era la promesa de una docena de tazones de ramen que lo esperaban con brazos abierto a que el viejo Teuchi, la boca se le hacía agua de solo pensarlo, si, la espera valdría la pena.

Pero su fantasía de ramen fue interrumpida con el sonido de la puerta de su oficina, alguien estaba al otro lado tocando.

—¡Hokage-sama, está ahí!— sonó una voz conocida.

—Pasa Sarada-chan—dijo Naruto en voz alta para que la chica escuchara, y luego de un momento la puerta de su oficina fue abierta revelando la chica de pelo negro corto, hija de Sasuke y Sakura y su aprendiz.

—Con su permiso Hokage-sama— dijo la chica haciendo una leve reverencia antes de entrar.

—maaa maaa Sarada-chan, que te he dicho de tantas formalidades conmigo

Un leve sonrojo se posó en las mejillas de la chica.

—Seria impropio de mí llamarlo por su nombre Hokage-sama, para alguien de su estatura sería un insulto

Una leve carcajada se escapó de los labios del rubio, la actitud seria y formal de Sarada con el nunca dejaba de entretenerlo.

—Nada de eso Sarada-chan, una chica linda como tú nunca me ofendería por llamarme por mi nombre, además eres mi aprendiz

Un enorme sonrojo se prendió en la cara de la chica la cual bajo su rostro al suelo para que Naruto no la notara, ya que este desconocía del leve enamoramiento inocente que la chica sentía por el.

—Entendido Na…Naruto-sensei— dijo ella luego de un momento de silencio el que aprovecho para recomponerse.

Naruto asintió complacido.

—Llegas temprano hoy, ¿sucedió algo en la academia?

—No— dijo ella acomodando sus lentes —nuestro sensei termino el contenido de este mes un poco antes de lo previsto y luego de repasar lo básico nos día el resto del día, sin más que hacer aproveche el día libre para continuar las lecciones con usted Naruto-sensei

Naruto solo miro aburrido a la chica, ¿Dónde estaba el sentimiento de aventura de esta nueva generación? Si a él le hubieran dado el día durante sus días en la academia hubiera aprovechado el tiempo para jugar un par de bromas, esta generación era aburrida.

—Que necesita que haga hoy Naruto-sensei— pregunto Sarada mientras se ponía en posición recta.

¿Qué podía poner a hacer la chica? Todavía era muy joven para comenzar a enseñarle sus técnica, tampoco podía enseñarle control de chakra, Sakura tenía cubierta esa parte por si sola, el control de Sarada era muy bueno para una chica de su edad, si tan solo él hubiera tuviera tenido el control de Sarada a su edad se hubiera ahorrado un par de dolores de cabeza, y todavía está en horas de trabajo así que tampoco podía salir a entrenar a la chica.

—veamos, veamos— susurro Naruto mientras pasaba su vista por la oficina en busca de algo que pudiera hacer la chica, había considero la idea de mandarla a su casa por el día de hoy pero la pobre se había tomado la molestias de venir hasta su oficina incluso cuando su sensei de la academia le había dado el día para ella, no podía rechazarla de forma tan fría.

" _bingo_ " dijo el mientras posaba su vista en unos reportes viejos de misiones descalificadas, su secretaria le había pedido que le diera una última ojeada a ver si había algún reporte que quería conservar antes de mandarlos a la incineradora.

—Sarada-chan, quiero que leas esos reportes viejos, busca aquellos que terminaron en fracaso, los leas, los analices y me digas que pudieron haber hecho para completar la misión con éxito

Sarada asintió comprendido la tarea de su maestro.

—Entendido sensei— dijo la chica caminando a la pila de hojas.

—Antes de eso Sarada-chan— interrumpió Naruto a la chica que se detuvo a mirarlo — ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta estúpida?

Sarada miro confundida al Hokage, ¿a qué se refería con pregunta estúpida? ¿Acaso era alguna clase de prueba?, sin saber cómo responder la chica asintió

— ¿la luna siempre ha sido roja?

Si Sarada antes estaba confundía ahora estaba totalmente perdida.

—Eso creo sensei— respondió ella insegura sin entender el significado de la pregunta de Naruto.

Si tan solo hubiera sabido que la pregunta del rubio no tenía ningún significado oculto. Naruto asintió mientras murmura 'curioso', sin más que preguntar dejo a la chica hacer su asignación mientras él se sumergía en sus pensamientos, luego de una hora fue interrumpido por el rugir de su estómago nuevamente indicándole que era la hora del almuerzo sin encontrar la respuesta a su misterio salió de la oficina en dirección de Teuchi mientras era seguido por Sarada la cual había invitado a comer con él.

Su misterio requería una mayor investigación lo que significa una visita al lugar que más odiaba del mundo.

La biblioteca.

* * *

—Gracias— dijo Naruto mientras tomaba el tomo en sus manos.

—Siempre a su orden Hokage-sama— dijo la voz de la pobre bibliotecaria que le había tocado trabajar horas extras gracias al capricho de Naruto, luego de terminar su día de trabajo en la oficina se había dirigido a la biblioteca de la aldea en busca de la información que quería, hacia horas que estaba encerrado en el lugar donde sobraba el conocimiento, según la normas la biblioteca esta tenía que haber cerrado horas atrás pero no había forma de que la Bibliotecaria a cargo pudiera correr al Hokage de la biblioteca más aun cuando este lucia preocupado solicitando cualquier libro o tomo que pudiera tener información sobre los cuerpos celestes. Una pila de libros ocupaba la mesa donde él estaba, alguien tendría que acomodar todos esos libros cuando terminara, para la pobre bibliotecaria su día de trabajo todavía no terminaría —Este es el último tomo que tenemos sobre cuerpos celestes Hokage-sama— le informo ella con un leve tono de esperanza, esperanza de que el Hokage no tuviera más nada que investigar

— ¿No hay más?— pregunto Naruto incrédulo, mientras la mujer asentía, todavía no había podido encontrar la información que buscaba, en todo los libros que había leído él y sus clones, en ninguno de estos estaba la información que buscaba, ni siquiera algo relacionado sobre la luna, es como si nadie se hubiera interesado en investigar algo que salía todas las noches.

Pasando una ojeada rápida por el libro Naruto lanzo el tomo a la pila donde estaba el resto de libros mientras un suspiro cansando se escapaba de sus labios, este tampoco tenía información sobre la luna.

—Nada— dejo escapar Naruto incrédulo mientras un enorme dolor de cabeza comenzada a inundarlo, se sentía frustrado de no poder encontrar la respuesta a esa duda.

 _¿La luna siempre ha sido roja?_

—Hay estas— sonó una voz masculina a su espalda causando alerta en Naruto, recuperándose de inmediato se giró a mirar al recién llegado, había estado tan sumido en su investigación que no notado la llegada de alguien más a la biblioteca, la cual que debía estar cerrada a estas horas.

—Hinata te ha estado preocupado por ti, deberías avisar donde vas a estar antes de desaparecer Naruto

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron de par en par al observar el recién llegado mientras un enorme dolor de cabeza lo asaltaba como si hubiera sido impactado por un rayo

—¿Estas bien?— se apresuró a decir la voz del recién llegado acercándose rápidamente al notar su malestar

—Si, si— se apresuró a responder Naruto sintiendo el dolor en su cabeza retroceder —Demasiada lectura para mi cerebro

Una leve carcajada se escapó de los labios del recién llegado, pero Naruto tomo un tono más serio.

—¿Qué haces aquí Neji?— pregunto Naruto

—Que más— respondió el levanto sus cejas —Hinata está preocupada por ti y me pidió que te buscara, algo que es innecesario ya que eres el Hokage y nadie en esta aldea se atrevería a hacerte algo pero para calmar sus preocupaciones accedí a buscarte y llevarte de regreso a tu casa antes de que se enfrié la cena

—Oh cierto— dijo Naruto mientras se daba una palmada en la frente dándose cuenta de su idiotez, en su desespero de encontrar la respuesta a su pregunta se le había olvidado avisar a Hinata que estaría a hasta tarde en la biblioteca —Hinata-chan debe estar enfadada

Neji solo asintió confirmando sus sospechas

—Mierda— dijo Naruto obstinado, su investigación no había dado frutos y tampoco lo daría la bibliotecaria había dicho que ese había sido el último libro —como sea— se dijo el levantándose de la silla y colocándose su gabardina blanca con llamas en el fondo la cual indicaba en kanji "Hokage" mientras le decía a Neji —Vamos a casa

* * *

La aldea estaba en llamas.

Todo el mundo a su alrededor ardía.

Podía escuchar los gritos de auxilio a su alrededor.

Y delante de el una enorme bestia de nueva colas rugía.

—No Minato-kun— sonó la voz de una mujer arriba de el —No lo hagas

La figura de un hombre se posó en su visión, este tenía el pelo rubio largo puntiagudo, llevada el antiguo uniforme Jonin estándar mientras una gabardina blanca con las letras en kanji que leían "Cuarto Hokage" resaltaba en su espalda.

—No hay otra forma Kushina— respondió el con voz decidida, sus manos comenzaron a pasar por una seria de sellos de forma veloz.

—¡NO!— repitió la voz de la mujer, si tan solo pudiera verla, pero no podía girar a ver, su cuerpo no reaccionaba y todo se veía mucho más grande que él, sin poder hacer nada fue sacudido a un lado al mismo tiempo que la garras de la bestia salía en dirección del hombre.

Cuando recobro la visión delante de él estaba el hombre sano y salvo solo que ahora una mujer de pelo rojo y largo estaba delante del hombre habiendo bloqueado el ataque de la bestia con su cuerpo, sangre comenzó surgir de la herida como un volcán.

—¡Kushina!— logro decir el hombre mientras termina con los sellos de mano liberando la técnica, apenas termino una sensación de terror y muerte se posó en el ambiente al mismo tiempo que una figura fantasmal salía de la espalda del hombre.

—Lo siento Minato-kun— dijo la mujer mirando al hombre —Pero no puedo dejar que hagas esto solo

—Que hay de Naruto… — dijo el hombre triste mientras una enorme luna blanca aparecía entre las nubes…Una luna blanca.

 _Una luna blanca_

—Ahhh— fue el suave grito que escapo de sus labios mientras sus ojos se abrían de par en par, había sido un sueño, un terrible sueño, una pesadilla, ¿pero entonces por qué se había sentido tan real?

—Vamos Naruto fue una pesadilla— se susurró el mientras se sentaba en la cama con delicadeza, intentando no despertar a Hinata la cual dormía plácidamente. Tuvo que haber sido una pesadilla no había otra explicación, en esta había visto la muerte de su padre Minato y de su madre Kushina algo que no tenía sentido en absoluto ya que ambos estaban viviendo felices y contentos en un casa en el país de los torbellinos Uzushiogakure, disfrutando de su matrimonio o eso se decía pero ninguna memoria venía a su mente ¿si eso era cierto entonces por qué no podía recordar alguna visita a la casa de ellos… por que no podía recordar cuando se fueron?

" _Solo debe ser la confusión_ " se aseguró el " _debe haber alguna foto de alguna visita en los álbumes de Hinata_ " con un nuevo objetivo salió de la habitación en busca de los álbumes familiares que Hinata le gustaba coleccionar y que sabía que guardaba en la gaveta debajo del televisor.

Pero cuando llego al sitio no pudo encontrar ningún álbum

—Extraño— se dijo él, seguramente Hinata los había cambiado de lugar. El dolor de cabeza que lo había sacudido en la biblioteca parecía volver con más fuerza, sintiéndose ahogado salió a la cocina en busca de un vaso de agua, para ver si el dolor en su cabeza se calmaba.

Sentándose en la mesa de la cocina tomo un vaso de agua fría sintiéndose un poco más calmado, ciertamente el extraño sueño lo había alterado, una leve carcajada se escapó de sus labios, Uzumaki Naruto, Héroe de la cuarta guerra ninja, Hokage de la aldea de Konoha y padre de dos niños se había alterado por un extraño sueño, realmente era gracioso.

—¿Papa?— dijo una delicada voz desde la puerta de la cocina —¿Papa eres tú?— sonó de nuevo la voz de su pequeña Himawari mientras se adentraba en la cocina con pasos atemorizados, ciertamente debía dar algo de miedo sentando en la mesa de la cocina en la oscuridad mientras se reía.

—Tranquila mi pequeña, soy yo— le dijo Naruto dirigiéndose hacia ella — ¿Qué haces despierta a estas horas?, ¿te desperté?

La pequeña se relajó al ver que se trataba de el

—No— respondió ella tímidamente mientras extendía sus bracitos para que él la cargara y este respondió la solicitud tomándola entre sus brazos —Tenia sed— respondió ella.

Naruto como buen padre le sirvió un vaso de agua a la pequeña para que bebiera.

Con su deseo satisfecho la pequeña volvió a sentirse soñolienta.

—Vamos a llevarte de nuevo a la cama mi princesa— dijo Naruto a la pequeña mientras subía las escaleras de la casa hasta llegar a la habitación de su hija.

Depositándola en la cama poso sus labios en la frente de la chica en un beso de buenas noches pero antes de que este pudiera alejarse fue detenido por el agarre de su hija.

—Papa, ¿tuviste un mal sueño?— pregunto ella inocente.

—Si cariño, pero no te preocupes no había sueño que pueda con tu papa— le aseguro el con una sonrisa causando una en respuesta en el rostro de ella.

—!Cierto!— dijo ella alegre asintiendo —Papa es increíble

Naruto asintió con el cabeza, complacido por las palabras de su hija.

—La luna esta enorme hoy— dijo la pequeña mientras se acomodaba en la cama observando la luna a través de la ventana

—Si— dijo Naruto mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación pero antes de cerrar la puerta de madera su mirada se posó en la ventana desde donde se podía ver la luna roja en el cielo negro

Luna roja

 _Espera_

Luna Roja

Entonces por qué en sus sueño la luna había sido blanca ¿si la luna siempre había sido roja no había forma de que su mente confundiera algo tan básico y pusiera en su pesadilla la luna blanca?, El enorme dolor de cabeza volvió a asaltarlo

 _Algo raro estaba pasando_

Tal vez fue una mera casualidad y su cerebro se confundido momentáneamente

 _No_

En su línea de profesión no exista la mera casualidad

 _Mi mente nunca se había perdido así, ¿cambiar el color de la luna por qué si?_

No, por el amor a Kami, él era un Shinobi.

Su profesión era Matar o ser matado.

Y que mejor Manera de cumplir tu misión que hacerlo sin que tú enemigo se enterara.

 _Genjutsu_

Esto no era la realidad

El dolor de cabeza no era normal, primero con Neji y ahora cada vez que se imaginaba la luna blanca.

—No— susurro Naruto mientras salía de la habitación de su hija a velocidades inhumanas y como un vendaval salió de la casa sintiéndose como en en la pensadilla de momentos atras.

 _Genjutsu_

¿Acaso había caído en una ilusión enemiga?, si era así, ¿Cuándo?¿Cómo?, Porque Kurama no le había avisado o intentando romper la ilusión.

—Tengo que avi…— pero tan pronto como esa idea vino a la mente así de rápido la desecho, no podía confiar en nadie, si su suposición era correcta, todo esto era una mentira, sea quien sea que haya esto debe de ser alguien extremadamente poderoso para crear una iluminación a este nivel, ¿pero si fue un ataque enemigo tan detallado como pare recrear su aldea, entonces por qué se equivocó en algo tan básico como el color de la luna?

 _"Esto no tiene sentido"_ se dijo él mientras detenía su paso, había estado corriendo por las vacías calles de la aldea sin rumbo mientras su mente trabaja a millón en busca de alguna explicación, pero ninguna tenía sentido pero antes de seguir divagando una voz lo llamo

—¡Hey Naruto!— sonó la voz de Neji causando que su cerebro le doliera mientras una imagen del chico de pelo largo en un charco de su propia sangre forzaba su paso en su mente —¿Qué sucede?— pregunto Neji.

—Aléjate— pidió Naruto agarrándose la cabeza mientras las imágenes de la muerte de Neji gritaban en su memoria, ¿pero si estas eran ciertas? Entonces quien estaba delante de el

—No, algo extraña te está pasando Naruto, desde esta tarde en la biblioteca has estado actuando extraño— comento Neji caminando hacia el mientras su —Acabas de asustar a la Himawari saliendo de improviso de la casa, Hinata está preocupada por ti— las manos de Naruto comenzado a iluminarse con la concentración de chakra que estaba acumulando en estas

—¿Cómo sabes que estaba con Himawari?— pregunto Naruto de forma agresiva mientras prepara un ransengan en su mano derecha —Yo no recuerdo haberte invitado a quedar esta noche— refuto Naruto

—Vamos Naruto, tú mismo me pediste que me quedara

—¡Mentira!— grito el rubio —Es mas— repitió el —ahora que lo pienso recuerdo haber ganado la guerra…sé que ganamos, pero no recuerdo como, es como si tuviera la información en mi mente pero no pudiera acceder a ella, tampoco recuerdo mi matrimonio con Hinata solo sé que paso, ¡Como si intentara recordad un programa en la tele!— la voz de Naruto acarrear fuerza en las calles solitarias de Konoha, la Luna roja era la única testigo del encuentro .

La mirada en el rostro de Neji se endureció como una roca.

—Debes calmarte Hokage-sama— la voz de Neji se había vuelto fría y sin emociones.

Naruto negó —Yo no sigo instrucciones de alguien que debería estar muerto

Sin más Naruto cargo hacia Neji cargando sus piernas con suficiente chakra como salir volando como un rayo, y sin que este pudiera reacción impacto de lleno el rasengan en el pecho del extraño pero este estaño en mil trozos como si se tratara de papel

—¡Mierda!— dijo Naruto sabiendo que su ataque no había tenido efecto, lanzándose a un lado esquivo el ataque del extraño con el cuerpo de Neji.

—Solo debes calmarte Naruto-kun, déjame ayudarte— dijo Neji —Mañana no recodaras nada de esto, volverás a ser feliz con Hinata, seguirás siendo Hokage y todos seremos felices…como siempre has querido

—Púdrete— susurro Naruto mientras cruzaba sus dejos en el símbolo particular de su técnica preferida —¡Taju Kage Bushin No Jutsu!— de pronto la calle estaba llena de centenares de Naruto —¡Chicos!— todos los clones se prepararon —Es Hora de irnos

Y como una estampida, la centena de Narutos comenzaron a correr en todas las direcciones alejándose de Neji, entre ellos el real solo que ahora este no sabría cuál es el Naruto de verdad.

Neji solo negó antes de comenzar a caminar a paso lento.

No había forma de que Naruto ganara esta batalla.

* * *

—Bien— se dijo Naruto mientras aterrizaba en el cementerio de la aldea, había estado corriendo de forma errante por 10 minutos por toda la aldea con la intensión de despistar al extraño que se hacía llamar Neji, si tenía suerte debería de tener un par de minutos a solas, o eso esperaba el, ya que si era sincero esta era una batalla que tal vez no pudiera ganar, ya que era una batalla en su mente, si su enemigo lo tenía contralado no necesitaría mucho para encontrarlo.

Sentando en el suelo Naruto cerro sus ojos mientras se concentraba con todas sus fuerzas intentando recordad lo que en verdad era la realidad, como le había dicho a Neji minutos atrás, su memoria tenía grandes lagunas, como si alguien le hubiera vaciado conocimiento en su mente pero nunca se hubiera molestado en explicárselo, por eso cuando pensaba en su ascenso a Hokage o en su matrimonio con Hinata solo sabía que había ocurrido que era un hecho… pero a su mente no venían memorias de tal evento, la última memoria que podía recordad con claridad era su pelea contra Kaguya.

—¡Cierto!— dijo Naruto alertado abriendo sus ojos de par en par mientras sentía un cubo de agua fría sobre él, la pelea con la diosa, tal vez había caído en alguna de las ilusiones de la diosa, contra ella cualquier cosa era posible.

—Hey Kurama— llamo Naruto al zorro de nueve colas que se había convertido en uno de sus mejores amigos durante el transcurso de la guerra.

Silencio absoluto fue la respuesta que recibió.

—Hey Zorro perezoso este no es momento de dormir, necesito tu ayuda— volvió a llamar a su amigo, y de nuevo este pareció no escucharlo.

—Que rayos le sucede a ese montón de pelos— bufo Naruto mientras se concentraba para ir a su espacio mental en busca de la bestia con cola con la intención de despertarlo con una patada

Para cuando llego a este solo encontró vacío.

Kurama no estaba.

Pero eso no era posible, la bola de pelos siempre lo había acompañado durante toda su vida, desde su nacimiento la maldición del zorro de nueve colas había formado parte de su mundo, una maldición que llego a comprender y entender, un amigo que siempre había estado en las buenas y en las malas, incluso dentro de un genjutsu, Kurama debía ser capaz de escucharlo no había nada ni nadie que pudiera alterar o romper ese lazo que se había creado entre ambos, no había forma, a menos que…

Kurama no estaba porque se fue

Alguien se lo había llevado

—¡Maldición!— dejo escapar Naruto enojado en la solitaria noche, el viento entre las hojas fue el único testigo de su lucha interna " _te recuperare amigo, eso es una promesa_ " sin poder lamentarse la pérdida de su amigo y sin poder derramar una lagrima por el cerro todos sus sentidos al mundo, calmo su respiración y seso cualquier tipo de movimiento.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos Naruto se había vuelto una estatua.

Una estatua en sintonía con la naturaleza.

Tal vez no tuviera a Kurama con él, pero eso no significaba que estaba indefenso, a pesar de ser un shinobi, a pesar de haber sido entrenado para ser un soldado de su aldea desde pequeño, Uzuamki Naruto era un Sabio, entrenado en las montañas Myōboku y al igual que su sensei y que su padre, el había dominado el arte del Senjutsu.

Cuando abrió sus ojos nuevamente su pupila había tomado una forma horizontal, el color de su iris azul se había tornado naranja y un tinte naranja rodeaba sus ojos

—Como supuse— se dijo Naruto notando el movimiento de su chakra, cuando el usaba su modo senin su sentidos se multiplicaban por mil siendo capaz de sentir las energías de cualquier ser vivo a su alrededor, eso era lo que significaba volverse uno con la naturaleza, y en esos momentos podía sentir un chakra alienígena a el interrumpir el flujo constate de chakra en su cuerpo, ciertamente estaba siendo dominado por alguna clase de ilusión.

—Bien, como nos enseñ…— intento decir recordando como disipar ilusiones, pero la voz de su perseguidor inundo el cementerio

—No lo hagas Naruto— sonó la voz de Neji por todo el lugar rompiendo el silencio sepulcral.

Naruto se detuvo momentáneamente posando su vista en la ilusión de su enemigo.

—¿Qué quieres?

Neji solo miro impasivo al rubio

—Solo quiero que seas feliz— respondió Neji acercándose

—No puedes llamar a una ilusión felicidad— asevero Naruto con tono tenso, esto iba en contra de todo sus ideales, por lo que el luchaba, su objetivo…no su deber era acabar con Kaguya y salvar a sus amigos, ese era su legado no podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo en esta falsedad.

—Cualquier tipo clase de felicidad es mejor a ninguna— refuto la ilusión —¿No lo crees?

Naruto solo miro con enojo a la ilusión.

—La paz no puede ser lograda a través de mentiras

—Pero que es una mentira compara con una eternidad de felicidad— dijo la ilusión mientras lentamente tomaba la forma de Obito Uchiha

—Tu— susurro Naruto.

—Créeme Naruto, no quieres despertar— le advirtió el Uchiha con voz grave —Podemos tener todo aquí, ¡SOLO MIRA A TU ALREDEDOR!— le grito mientras señalaba la falsa aldea —Aquí eres Hokage, te casaste con Hinata, el mundo vive feliz en una paz interminable, puedes tener todo lo que soñaste…— su tono de voz bajo un par de decibeles a casi un susurro —Yo puede tener a Rin de vuelta…y podemos ser felices

—¡Obito!— grito Naruto —Este plan es un sinsentido, y mis amigos me necesitan — fue lo último que dijo el rubio mientras libera todo su chakra de un solo golpe.

—¡NO!— intento interrumpir la ilusión de Obito, pero era demasiado tarde, Naruto se había liberado de la ilusión.

La oscuridad inundo el mundo de Naruto, la aldea de Konoha se derrumbó como un castillo de naipes, y cuando todo termino solo oscuridad era lo que lo rodeaba.

" _¿Dónde estoy_ " se preguntó el rubio intentando moverse pero su cuerpo estaba dormido, no, su cuero estaba atado, aprisionado " _!ARGG!_ " se quejó Naruto mentalmente mientras intentaba soltarse de esas ataduras, sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par podía sentirlo, pero la oscuridad era su único compañero " _No pienso quedarme aquí_ " se dijo con todas su determinación y utilizando cada onza de fuerza en su cuerpo, empujo y sacudió, y luego de un par de intentos su perseverancia dio resultado.

Como un capullo libera a una mariposa, Naruto fue soltado de su prisión, siendo liberado en un extraño mundo, como un bebe recién Naruto miro por primera vez la planicie desierta que se extendía más allá del horizonte, y como un horror sacada de la pesadilla más macabra un inmenso árbol retorcido se alzaba en la distancia, extendiéndose más allá del cielo negro

—¿Qué es todo esto?— susurro el sin comprender lo que veían sus ojos —¿Kurama?— llamo el en confusión, o tal vez estaba realmente confundido, a la espera de alguna clase de explicación pero esta no llego, pero recordó con un extraño dolor en el pecho ese sueño, sin esperar abrió el cierre de su chaqueta mientras concentraba chakra en su estómago, para cuando bajo su mirada el sello de toda la vida debía de estar ahí, esperándolo, indicándolo que todo estaba bien, que kurama simplemente estaba dormido, pero este sello nunca apareció

—Kurama— susurro el incrédulo, de verdad lo había perdido.

Había perdido su amigo, pero antes de poder sumergirse en su pérdida, las nubes que habían estado cubriendo el cielo nocturno comenzaron a despejarse, cuando levanto su vista sintiendo que alguien lo observaba sus ojos se posaron en la inmensa luna roja que era el centro de la noche negra.

Una Luna roja con puntos negros

Y delante de esta una figura observaba su creación complacida

—No— fue lo único que escapo de sus labios incrédulo

Habían perdido.

 **Prologo**

 **Fin**


	2. Interludio 00

**Disfruten la lectura**

 **Interludio**

"El chico perdido"

El sonido de la suela de su zapato rebotaba por los pasillos del hospital donde se encontraba, con cada paso que daba un terrible sonido como el martillar de un clavo inundaba el silencioso lugar, el olor a alcohol y antiséptico asaltaba sus sentidos, y a la lejanía el leve olor a madera quemada, no, no era este lugar el que olía a madera quemada, era el ¿tal vez nunca dejaría de olerlo?

—Por aquí— sonó la voz de la enfermera que lo guiaba por el laberinto que llamaban hospital, con un suspiro siguió a la mujer como un buen perro fiel pero el ya no era el de antes, su cuerpo se sentía débil y cansando, sus pecados lo hacían sentir como si cargara un yunque encima, pero a pesar de su condición física que día a día se deterioraba más sus ánimos estaban en las nubes todo gracias a esos dos chicos.

Todavía podía recordad aquel día, el olor a quemado, el humo, la podredumbre a muerte que impregnaba el aire como una mujer preñada, el mismo día en que lo había perdido todo, fue el mismo día que fue salvado.

—eto, perdone que le interrumpa señor— sonó la débil voz de la enfermera sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—Si— dijo el en voz seca y sin emoción, la máscara que había creado.

— ¿De verdad adoptara al otro chico?— pregunto ella, refiriéndose al encuentro del hombre con uno de los pacientes en el ala infantil momentos atrás.

—Eso es correcto— respondió el de forma sencilla, pues era la verdad, el chico había aceptado incluso cuando él le había revelado su secreto solo quedaba firmar y sellar los papeles y el pasaría a su custodia, pero antes de poder hacer eso necesita reunirse con otro paciente, necesitaba ver con sus propios ojos lo que afirmaban los doctores que lo habían atendido.

—¡Que alegría!— dijo la enfermera en felicidad dando un leve salto que no paso desapercibido por el —esos pobres niño no tienen a donde ir, es bueno ver que todavía hay personas como usted en el mundo, es usted realmente un buen hombre— dijo ella dejando escapar al final un leve sonrisa complacida.

—Ya veo— fue el único comentario por parte de él si tan solo supiera la verdad, si tan solo supiera de los horrores que el había cometido en nombre de un ideal desecho, tal vez no estuviera tan feliz que estuviera adoptando a ese chico tal vez fuera la primara en juzgarlo. Nuevamente en silencio ingresaron a un ala del hospital más apartada de las áreas más bulliciosas, aquí las ruidosas conversaciones de los pasillos solo eran más que un susurro en las paredes, en este lugar las enfermedades no podían ser combatidas con medicina o procedimientos.

— ¿Pero de verdad quiere hablar con él?— pregunto la enfermera la cual en el corto recorrido que habían compartido él se ya había dibujado su personalidad, al parecer y si no se equivocaba esta clase enfermera era de las del tipo que le gustaba meter su nariz en asuntos que no le competían, en pocas palabras, una común y corriente comadrona.

—Debo hacerlo— " _Debo agradecerle por haberme salvado_ " respondió dejando la otra parte de su respuesta para sus adentros

— ¿Por qué?— podía palpar la curiosidad en el tono de voz de la mujer.

—Si no… no poder vivir conmigo mismo

La mujer lo miro como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza, llevando la tabla en su mano a sus ojos leyó el reporte del paciente que estaban a punto de visitar —Nombre del paciente, desconocido— susurro ella lo suficientemente alto para que el la escuchara, como si quiera que el conociera a lo que se estaba enfrentando, queriendo aterrarlo, algo que era totalmente incensario —Leves quemaduras de primer grado al nivel de sus piernas y pies, daño a sus órganos internos, causa desconocida nota, escaneo electromagnético fallido causa desconocida. Sistema respiratorio leve mente lastimado y con quemaduras, brazo izquierdo fracturado en diferentes sección, se recomienda operar— la narración de la mujer tomaba más intensidad nombrando las heridas del paciente hasta que llego al clavo del tema —el paciente recobro la consiente tres días atrás, intento de suicidios prevenidos 3, uno cada día que ha estado consiente, problemas de asocio con la realidad, posible estrés post traumático, problemas obsesivos compulsivos, ha rechazado cualquier intento de alimentarlo, la intravenosa se ha tenido que colocar a la fuera, nota, el paciente solo repite 'este no es verdad, es solo una ilusión', posible problemas para aceptar lo sucedido…paciente admitido al ala psiquiátrica, se recomienda precaución en su presencia— fue lo último que dijo la mujer antes de detener delante de una puerta girándose a verlo —última advertencia señor— dijo la mujer —este chico necesita ayuda médica profesional

Pero en la mente de el solo estaba el recuerdo de un chico que lo mirada con ojos azules perdidos en aquel infierno mientras le preguntaba

 _¿Eres real?_

El solo asintió y sin prestare atención a la enfermera poso su mano en el pomo de la puerta pero fue detenido por la mano de ella.

Dejando escapar un suspiro dijo —tenga cuidado a pesar de que no lo dice, el chico a atacado a tres de nuestras enfermeras.

El solo asintió sabiendo que podía valerse por sí mismo.

Sin más abrió la puerta de la habitación, entrando sin pedir ninguna clase de permiso, al otro lado de la puerta una habitación solitaria lo recibió, la luz tenue de la ventana entre abierta bañaba la baldosa blanca del cuarto en el color naranja del atardecer, mientras la luz artificial de la lámpara en el techo alumbraba al único residente de la habitación.

En una camilla en el centro de la habitación estaba acostado un chico de cabellera amarilla sucia y alborotada, sus extremidades habían sido aprisionadas por correas de cuero, mientras una bata de hospital cubría su cuerpo, desde la entrada podía ver vendas en sus muñecas, su cuello y si su ojo no le fallaba, en su estómago.

" _Así que los reportes eran ciertos_ " pensó el curioso, interesado por la razón del chico de querer quitarse la vida, adentrándose en la habitación coloco su maletín a un lado de la camilla mientras tomaba asiento en el único banquillo que acompañaba la soledad de la habitación, ni siquiera había una mesita de noche para colocar las flores de buenos deseos.

Cuando poso sus ojos en el rostro del chico noto como este está murmurando algo para sus adentros, afinando sus oídos pudo escuchar 'esto no es real, esto no real, solo una ilucion' con una sonrisa triste él le hablo

—Hola, ¿Cómo has estado?— era una pregunta tonta, lo sabía pero no conocida ninguna otra para romper la extraña aura que rodeaba al chico.

El chico solo lo ignoro siguiendo con su murmuro mientras ocultabala vista con sus mechones de pelo, su cara apuntaba a la ventana pero podía jurar que el chico no veía nada delante de el.

—Sé que no nos conocemos— siguió hablando el siguiendo su corazonada de que el chico lo estaba escuchando —de seguro debes pensar quien es este extraño desconocido, tal vez no me recuerdes pero fuiste tú quien me encontró aquel día, estaba perdido y desesperanzado cuando vi tu rostro… sentí que volvía a nacer, más aun cuando depositaste aquel chico en mis brazos…jaman me había sentido tan feliz en toda mi vida— narro el mientras las imágenes que había quemado con fuego en su memoria resurgían.

—Sé que no tengo derecho de estar aqui, mucho menos de hablar contigo pero no puedo evitarlo, si no tienes donde ir, o si no tienes a nadie más con quien contar…puedes contar conmigo.

El murmuro del chico se detuvo

Al mismo tiempo el hombre se había dado cuenta de su grave error

—Oh cierto, nunca te dije mi nombre— comento el sorprendido por su error

El chico giro lentamente su rostro al hombre todavía ocultando su mirada con su cabello.

—Mi nombre es Emiya Kiritsugu, es todo un placer poder hablar contigo— el hombre que se había presentado como Kiritsugu sonrió ampliamente al ver que sus palabras habían llegado al chico.

—Kir...Kiri— sonó la ronca voz del chico

—Si, Kiritsugu— asintió el complacido —en pocas palabras, lo que quise decir momentos atrás, es…¿Te gustaría vivir conmigo?—el hombre revelo por fin, pero todavía no había terminado, debía decirle la verdad de inmediato, al igual como hizo con el otro chico —pero hay un pequeño detalle, veras…como decirlo…— susurro el a lo último —aquí va, veras, soy algo que llaman Hechizero

El chico levanto la vista revelando por primare vez sus ojos

¿Hechizero?

Kiritsugu comprendió la mirada en los ojos sin vida del chico, esos ojos azules muertos que parecían atravesar su alma.

—como escuchaste, soy un hechicero…

Pero antes de que pudiera continuar la voz del chico lo interrumpió, su voz era ronca y sin vida como sus ojos, como si estos se hubieran rendido años atrás.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo Hechizero?— dijo el chico mientras sus ojos sin vida tomaban un leve tinte de esperanza, algo en él había despertado cuando revelo su verdadera identidad.

—Lo que sea

—¿Esto es real?

El asintió.

—¿Eres real?

Volvió a asentir

—¿No una ilusión?

—No pero de haberlo sido la hubiera podido detectar y eliminar— explico Kiritsugu mientras los ojos del chico se abrían de par en par ante esta revelación —¿Qué dices?¿te gustaría salir de aquí y vivir conmigo?

El chico considero las palabras del hombre un momento y llegando a una conclusión asintió

—Me alegra— dijo Kiritsugu levantándose del banco, con la aceptación del chico solo debía conversar con las personas adecuadas y el chico seria libre del hospital —pero antes de irme, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

—Uzumaki Naruto

Interludio

fin


	3. Capitulo 1

Capítulo 1

"Uzumaki Naruto"

El sol había salido y el inicio de una nueva mañana en la ciudad de Fuyuki estaba comenzando, en Miyami la zona residencial de la ciudad de Fuyuki al otro lado del rio Mion, las personas se preparaban para el nuevo día, aquellos que tenían empleo salían de sus hogares siendo despedidos por sus familias para tomar el bus más cercano que los llevara a Shinto mientras aquellos que tenía clases se preparaban para un día más de aburrimiento, algo parecido sucedía en la residencia Emiya, una casa de estructura tradicional japonesa ubicada en el distrito tradicional.

Como todas las mañanas, el comienzo del día en la residencia Emiya nunca era uno normal, pero como uno de los residentes de la casa Emiya le gustaba decir, la normalidad está sobrevalorada.

—Taiga ¡Ese en el plato de Naruto-nii!— sonó la voz de Shirou Emiya, actual dueño de la residencia Emiya, el cual se encontraba terminando de servir el desayuno.

—Nop— dijo la alegre voz de Fujimura Taiga, guardiana del chico y autoproclamada hermana mayor de Shirou mientras comenzaba a comer del plato que había servido el chico, el cual como Shirou había dicho no era para ella ya que el suyo ya se lo había terminado de comer —Naruto todavía está en el dojo de seguro se volvió a quedar dormido, por lo cual como adulto responsable en este hogar es mi deber tomar el primer plato de comida

" _Querrás decir el segundo_ "

Shirou por su parte solo pudo bufarse desde la cocina sirviendo otro plato de comida

—¿Cuál adulto responsable? No lo veo— dijo por lo bajo Shirou pero para su mala suerte la mujer en la mesa logro escucharlo.

—¿Cómo Shirou-chan?— dijo Taiga en una dulce voz, una dulce voz que Shirou conocía muy bien y que sabía que prometía sufrimiento —No logre escucharte bien

—N..Nada Fuji-nee— se apresuró a decir el chico tartamudeando sus palabras.

Pero antes de que ambos pudieran seguir con el intercambio de palabras el timbre de la puerta de la casa sonó, alertando ambos de la llegada de alguien.

—Nee Shirou, se un buen chico y atiende la puerta, seguramente es Sakura-chan— dijo Taiga entre bocados de comida.

Sin poder negarse Shirou coloco su delantal en la entrada de la cocina antes de salir en dirección de la entrada.

Cuando abrió la puerta de su hogar se encontró de frente con la serena figura de Matou Sakura, hermana menor de Shinji Matou –compañero de clases de el- y miembro del club de arquería de la escuela, ambos iban a la misma escuela, la academia Homurahara, aunque ambos en diferentes años Emiya estaba comenzando su segundo año mientras Sakura su primero

—Buenos días Emiya-sempai— dijo la chica con una leve sonrisa mientras se recogía un par de mechones de se largo cabello violeta detrás de su oreja derecha, un gesto bastante femenino y que Shirou no pudo evitar notar, lejos estaba la pequeña y extraña niña que había conocido años atrás, delante de el ahora estaba una hermosa chica que estaba comenzando a mostrar su figura de mujer.

" _Contrólate Shriou, es Sakura la misma Sakura de siempre, la que es casi como una hermana"_ se reprimió el chico mientras traga un nudo que se le había formado intentando controlar los pensamientos sucios.

—B…Buenos días Sakura-san— respondió el chico con un leve sonrojo mientras se hacía a un lado para darle paso a la chica —Bienvenida

La chica hizo una leve reverencia antes de entrar a la residencia quitándose los zapatos y colocándolos en el rack de la entrada donde estaban los de Taiga y Naruto

—Fuji-nee está en la sala, si tienes hambre puedo servirte un plato, prepare sopa de miso pero hay tostadas si prefieres algo más ligero— informo Shirou a la chica mientras cerraba la puerta.

—Gracias Emiya-sempai— dijo la chica acordándose de algo — ¿Y Uzumaki-sensei?— pregunto ella dándose cuenta que el chico no había dicho nada del otro seudo residente de la residencia Emiya.

Uzumaki Naruto, era el otro miembro de su disfuncional familia, autoproclamado hermano mayor de Shirou y la verdadera razón por la cual Sakura visitaba la residencia Emiya todas las mañanas; todavía podía recordar con claridad ese día cinco años atrás, había sido un par de meses desde la muerte de su padre cuando Naruto lo invito para que lo acompañara a conocer a alguien, fue un encuentro breve en el parque al parecer Naruto había ayudado a la joven Sakura meses atrás, aunque Shirou tenía el presentimiento que ambos se conocían de antes, y luego de un par de encuentros le pareció una buena idea que ella conociera a su hermano menor el cual según su palabras era un buen chico solo que demasiado antisocial y que necesitaba amigos de su edad, así fue como Shirou Emiya se hizo amigo de Matou Sakura, desde entonces la presencia de la chica de cabellos violeta se había vuelto parte de la residencia Emiya y era raro no verla durante el desayuno o la cena.

—Naruto-nii debe estar en el dojo como siempre, a veces pienso que si Kiritsugu no lo hubiera construido Naruto no tendría motivos para venir.

Una leve risita se escapó de los labios de Sakura, incluso la risita de Sakura estaba comenzando a sonar femenina o eso pensaba el.

—Eso no es verdad Emiya-sempai, Uzumaki-sensei te considera como familia— intento defender la chica al rubio.

Shirou solo bufo mientras caminaba al lado de Sakura —Bueno tal vez no solo el dojo sino también la comida, Fuji-nee y Naruto-nii son tan parecidos que es aterrador a veces

Sakura solo asintió ante la afirmación de Shirou acordando de las palabras

—Si no es molestia Emiya-sempai, iré a buscar a Naruto-sensei

—Claro Sakura-san—la chica asintió antes de comenzar a alejarse por el pasillo en dirección del dojo al otro lado del jardín, sin más que hacer en el pasillo ingreso de nuevo en la sala de estar donde taiga seguía comiendo mientras observaba las noticias en la tele

—¿Era Sakura-chan?— pregunto Taiga notando la presencia de Shirou entrar a la sala sin apartar su vista de la tele

—Si, fue a traer a Naruto

—Je je je— se rio por lo bajo taiga sabiendo la verdadera razón por la cual la chica había ido a ver Naruto en el dojo —Pobre Sakura-chan, tocándole traer al perezoso de Naruto

—Si— respondió Shirou caminando de nuevo a la cocina, pero fue sorprendido cuando noto la ausencia de un tazón con su ración de sopa de miso y habiendo solo una persona más en la cercanía el culpable no podía ser otro.

—Fuji-nee— llamo Shirou con voz fría

—¿Qué?— dijo ella sin apartar la vista

—Ese tazon de miso donde lo conseguiste

—¿Oh este?— dijo ella levantando la vajilla en la mesa —en la cocina— dijo ella como si nada —todavía tenía hambre así que vi este lindo tazón de miso dije ' _que buen chico es mi Shirou-chan, sirviendo a su hermosas y sexy Fuji-nee otra ronda de sopa de miso antes de irse a ver a la joven y encantadora Sakura-chan, sabiendo de antemano que su querida hermana quedaría con hambre'_ — termino de narrar taiga con su voz de inocencia y de buena chica

—Hey fuji-nee, esa era mi sopa

—¿seguro Shirou-chan?, este pobre tazon estaba solo y abandonado en la cocina gritándome cómeme

—Fuji-nee, de verdad eres todo un tigre— se resignó en decir Shirou utilizando el apodo que tanto odiaba Taiga

—¡QUE NO ME LLAMES TIGRE!— se pudo escuchar por toda la residencia

Como siempre era otra mañana más en la residencia Emiya

* * *

Cuando Sakura llego al dojo se detuvo un momento en la puerta corrediza que daba entrada al dojo de la residencia Emiya, muy pocas casas se podían dar el lujo y la ostentosidad de tener un dojo personal, eso era prueba de los recursos que poseía el anterior propietario, Kiritsugu Emiya padre de Shirou el cual había fallecido cinco años atrás dejándolo todo a su hijo, incluida una pequeña fortuna.

Tomando una bocanada de aire Sakura templo sus nervios y decida abrió la puerta del dojo revelando una figura masculina la cual reposaba con ambas piernas cruzadas al otro extremo del dojo, mientras sus brazos reposaban sobre su regazo de forma relajada, tenía ambos ojos cerrados mientras una leve pero lenta respiración se podía notar en su pecho, los demás miembros de la casa siempre pensaban que Naruto se quedaba dormido en el dojo, pero para los ojos de Sakura esto era algo totalmente diferente a dormir, según las palabras de Naruto esta era su forma de meditar pero para Sakura algo diferente ocurría, cuando Naruto meditaba una sensación de paz y tranquilidad se asentaba en el lugar, su cuerpo parecía emitir una calidez que inundaba todo el dojo, una calidez que incluso su retorcido y sucio cuerpo podía sentir y como una polilla atraída a la llama, ella no podía resistir esa calidez que la embriagaba incluso cuando sabía que podía salir quemada.

Dejando su bolso en la entrada del dojo se acercó en silencio a la figura de Naruto sintiendo esa calidad irradiar del cuerpo del hombre mientras un enorme sonrojo que intentaba controlar se presentaba en su rostro, ya que la forma prefería de meditar del rubio era sin camiseta dejando expuesto su bien definido y marcado cuerpo, sin poder resistir la tentación Sakura recorrió con sus ojos los marcador abdominales del rubio terminando en sus fuertes y definidos bíceps, cuando no daría para poder pasar sus mano por esos músculos pero rápidamente sacudió esos pensamientos, sabiendo que había visto más de lo debido aparto su mirada de Naruto sintiendo satisfecha y conforme, esas imágenes que graba en su mente todas las mañanas le ayudaba a aliviar su dolor durante las noches

Con las mejillas sonrojadas y con su corazón acelerado cerro los ojos dejándose bañar en la calidez y tranquilidad del lugar, una sensación que intentaba recordar y guardar en lo más profundo de su corazón una sensación que era totalmente diferente al frio aterrador que la espera en su hogar todas las noches, por eso Naruto era como un sol para ella mientras más tiempo pasaba cerca de el más atraída se sentía por este y como la polilla estaba al borde de quemarse, solo que al final de ese precipicio sola la esperaban horrores de la mano de su abuelo.

—¡Buenos días Sakura-chan!— interrumpió la voz de Naruto sacándola de su tren de pensamientos los cuales estaban tomando un rumbo oscuro

Sorprendido Sakura abrió sus ojos de par en par siendo recibida por la enorme y cálida sonrisa de Naruto, la misma sonrisa que el solo le dedicaba a ella, esta nunca fallaba en causarle un leve rubor, si tan solo pudiera ser alguien diferente, si tan solo no fuera Matou Sakura, si tan solo no fuera tan sucia y manchada, si tan solo fuera merecedora de esa sonrisa que siempre le alegraba su día.

—Buenos días Uzumaki-sensei — dijo la chica levantándose del suelo de madera sabiendo que la meditación había llegado a su fin como todo los días —Emiya-sempai ya termino de preparar el desayuno.

—Excelente— dijo Naruto levantándose también —Shirou-chan nunca me falla

Sakura miro hacia el otro lado del dojo intentando evitar el contacto visual, más aun cuando el tórax expuesto del rubio estaba en todo su esplendor delante de ella, pero no pudo evitar el sonrojo en su cara

—¿eh?— dijo Naruto confundido observando el extraño comportamiento de la chica, notando su sonrojada cara —¿ne Sakura estas bien?— pregunto Naruto posando su mano en la frente dela chica sintiendo su temperatura corporal sin notar nada fuera de lo común —No pareces tener fiebre

Por su parte el rostro de la chica se prendió como un semáforo cuando sintió el contacto del rubio y rápidamente se apartó de este —Estoy bien Naruto-sensei— se apresuró a corregir Sakura intentado ocultar su rostro ante la vergüenza

—Si tú lo dices Sakura-chan— dijo Naruto tomándole la palabra a la chica —Por qué no te adelantes a comer voy tomar una ducha rápida, como y nos vamos ¿Qué dices?

—Está bien Naruto-sensei— dijo la chica asintiendo —¿Vendrás conmigo al club hoy?— pregunto ella esperanzada, mientras un sentimiento de terror surgía en su corazón.

—Seguro, como todo los días Sakura-chan— dijo el rubio dándole el pulgar derecho

Sin poderse contener Sakura sonrió alegre al escucha las palabras del rubio

—Que disfrutes tu baño Uzumaki-sensei— dijo la chica con una agradable sonrisa luego de escuchar las palabras del rubio y con una leve reverencia comenzó a caminar a la salida del dojo habiendo cumplido su tarea.

* * *

Luego de un delicioso desayuno a cargo de Shirou, el grupo de tres estaba listo para partir a clases

Fujimura Taiga en su acostumbrado vestido verde, debajo de este una blusa manga larga de color amarillo con rayado verde oscuro dándole un aspecto salvaje, y todavía se pregunta por qué le apodan el tigre de Fuyuki. Uzumaki Naruto con su acostumbrado traje negro y camisa naranja por fuera terminando con una corbata color blanco, dándole un aire respetable pero al mismo tiempo no lo suficientemente serio como alejar a las personas y por ultimo Matou Sakura en su uniforme reglamentario de la escuela

—Ne ne Shirou-chan, deberías reconsiderar de nuevo y volver al club de arquería— interrumpió Naruto mientras termina de colocar sus pertenencias en su maletín, incluyendo el bento que le había preparado Shirou —Tanto tiempo solo en la mañanas no es bueno para un chico de tu edad

Una pequeña venita se posó en la frente de Shirou —vuélveme a llamar shirou-chan Naruto-nii y prometo que comerás pan con te frio el resto de la semana

Pero Naruto pareció no escuchar la amenaza del chico.

—Ne Taiga-chan, estos mocosos de hoy en día no respetan a sus mayores como en mi época

Taiga solo asintió dejando escapar un sí, sí tomando una pose pensativa; por su parte Sakura solo miraba de reojo la escena a la espera de ambos adultos en la salida de la residencia

—No sé qué haces a estas horas solo pero respetare tu decisión de abandonar el club de arquería— comento Naruto mientras se acercaba a Shirou colocando su brazo sobre los hombros del chico —Pero entre tú y yo— susurro Naruto bajando su voz diez decibeles a un tono que solo ellos podían escuchar —¿Dime la verdad Shirou?, sé que eres un chico un desarrollo y estas en esa edad donde comienza ese extraño cosquilleo— Shirou no entendió lo que quería insinuar hasta las siguiente palabras salieron de la boca del rubio —¿Estas aprovechando la hora libre para masturbarte cierto?— le susurro Naruto al mismo tiempo que el rostro del chico tomaba el color de un tomate, siendo indiferente de de su pelo —Creo que es la hora de irme— dijo Naruto al público, saliendo a la puerta donde lo espera Sakura dejando a una confundida Taiga la cual no entendía el porqué de la reacción de Shirou el cual se había quedado mudo

—Uzumaki-sensei— llamo Sakura mientras observaba a Shirou —¿Qué le hiciste a Emiya-sempai?— pregunto ella en tono inocente desconociendo la razón de la vergüenza del chico de cabellos rojos.

—Nada que debas saber Sakura-chan, nada que debas saber— comento Naruto con una sonrisa picarona la cual Sakura reconoció de inmediato, este le había jugado una broma al chico —Ne, Taiga vámonos, hasta luego Shirou-chan

—Hasta luego, Shirou

—Hasta luego Emiya-sempai

Cantaron los tres en unísono dejando al avergonzado chico en la puerta de la residencia Emiya, y con las despedidas echas comenzaron a caminar en dirección de la escuela

Cuando iban a mitad de la cuadra Naruto comenzó una extraña cuenta regresiva

—3…2…1— dijo Naruto y justo cuando termino su conteo un grito en la inconfundible voz de Shirou inundo el vecindario.

—¡NARUTO!

—No nada más reconfortante que una broma bien jugada— comento Naruto luego de que el grito de Shirou muriera mientras caminaba a paso lento por la cera, si no fuera por la compañía se hubiera puesto a tararear una canción.

—Ne Naruto no deberías molestar tanto al pobre de Shirou, como su guardián legal deberías mostrar algo de consideración por el pobre

—Solo por dos años— susurro Naruto, para luego girarse a ver la mujer—No te preocupes Taiga, solo intento alegar un poco al pobre de Shirou te juro que si no fuera por mis constantes molestias el chico solo se la pasaría ayudando a los demás a veces debo decirle a Issei que le un respiro al pobre— tomando una pausa continuo —Shirou debe aprender a relajarse y vivir un poco la vida, conseguir una novia, salir con sus amigos, no solo vivir encerrado en la casa reparando cosas

A pesar de lo absurdo que sonaban las palabras del rubio Taiga solo pudo asentir, sabiendo que el rubio decía la verdad, a pesar de la buena persona que era Shirou este a veces solía actuar como un robot ayudando a los demás y olvidándose de su propio bienestar.

—Ciertamente Emiya-sempai es de gran ayuda en la escuela— comento Sakura la cual había escuchado las palabras del rubio recordando todas las veces que había visto al chico de pelo rojo ayudando a la escuela 'el falso conserje' era su apodo entre los chicos de la escuela —de no ser por el la mitad de los arcos del club estuvieran inservibles

—¿Ese no es el club a tu cargo Taiga?— pregunto Naruto levanto una ceja en dirección de la mujer —un adulto responsable no debería depender de sus alumnos para que resuelvan sus problemas, ¿Qué has estado haciendo con el presupuesto del club Ta-I-Ga-Chan?— Taiga comenzó a caminar a paso un poco apresurado mientras pequeñas gotitas de sudor comenzaban a aparecer por todo su cuerpo

—Deberíamos apresurarnos un poco sino queremos llegar tarde

—Todavía no son las siete— refuto Naruto a la mujer —De verdad Taiga eres un caso sin remedio

—Hey no opines, tú no tienes ningún club a tu cargo

—Eso no es mi culpa Taiga— respondió Naruto conociendo las razones por las cuales el principal no le había puesto a cargo de ningún club de la escuela —solo soy consejero estudiantil, mi trabajo es guiar a esta pérdida juventud en estos oscuros años emocionales conocido como pubertad— comento Naruto detallando su responsabilidad en la escuela —a penas y soy considerado como profesor por el resto de mis colegas, resaltado lo de apenas, un poco menos y me ponen con el conserje

—Por lo menos el conserje hace algo útil, tu solo pasas el día en tu oficina holgazaneando, de verdad no sé cómo el principal no ha podido eliminar tu puesto.

—Así de increíble soy Taiga-chan— dijo Naruto con una sonrisa sabiendo muy bien porque el director no había eliminado el puesto de consejero estudiantil, todo gracias a los contactos de Kiritsugu y un poco de chantaje por su parte —No seas tan mala con el pobre de mí Taiga-chan lo haces sonar como si no tuviera trabajo, sabes muy bien que intento ayudar donde puedo ya sea con los clubes o con las clases, además la puerta de mi oficina siempre está abierta para aquellos que necesiten mi ayuda, ya sea una mano amiga o simplemente oído para ventilar sus preocupaciones, no sabes la cantidad de problemas que nos ahorraríamos si solo escucháramos

—Pff, no sabes el terror que es balancear el presupuesto de un club, o darle clases de inglés a 30 almas desinteresadas— comento Fujimura sintiéndose decaída, ciertamente amaba su profesión con pasión pero los jóvenes la hacían una labor difícil

Naruto solo dejo escapar una carcajada ante el puchero de la mujer, a pesar de su edad Taiga no dejaba de actuar como una adolecente, pero eso era parte de su encanto

—Ma…ma, no seas así Taiga te aseguro que Sakura-chan aquí presta toda su atención a tus lecciones, ¿Cierto Sakura-chan?

La pregunta de Naruto tomo por sorpresa a la chica que se había mantenido al margen de la conversación, sumergida en sus pensamientos

—Si Uzumaki-sensei, la clase de Fujimura-sensei ciertamente son de la más interesante

—Ves taiga-chan— dijo Naruto mientras le daba un par de palmaditas a la cabeza de Sakura mientras le decía buena chica, como si se tratara de una mascota, pero Sakura pareció no importarle ya que su concentración estaba en el contacto del rubio y en la calidez de su mano, con un enorme sonrojo recibió el aprecio del chico.

—Solo debes ser más positiva

—Espera a dar clase y veras de lo que hablo

Fueron las últimas palabras de una decaída Fujimura antes de que el grupo siguiera con su caminata en silencio a la escuela.

* * *

Era el fin del cuarto periodo y el timbre que indicaba el comienzo del almuerzo sonaba por todo el edificio, una mañana más de clase en la academia Homurahara había terminado, el sol estaba en su zenit y el calor del verano se hacía sentir por toda la escuela

—Bueno una mañana menos— se dijo Naruto mientras bajaba los pies del escritorio y se enderezaba en la silla reclinaba —Veamos que preparo Shirou— dijo Naruto con una voz que detonaba hambre mientras caminaba en dirección de su maletín en busca del bento de comida.

Esta era la vida cotidiana de Uzumaki Naruto, 'profesor' de la academia Homurahara donde ocupaba el puesto de consejero estudiantil, según sus funciones su deber era ayudar a la población estudiantil en sus problemas emocionales y/o psicológicos, enseñarles a afrontar la transición entre la adolescencia y la adultez, en pocas palabras él era el psicólogo privado de la escuela, algo de lo que no podía quejarse ya que con su pasado y sus habilidades aprender cualquier profesión actual requería estudiar años de contenidos que no se aprendería ni que se lo escribieran en el cerebro, ¿de qué sirve calculo o química para alguien como el? Además estudiar era algo en lo que el realmente apestaba, pero por lo menos tenía un punto que podía salvar si cualquier característica definía a Uzumaki Naruto era su gran empatía y su capacidad para relacionarse con las personas y ayudarlas.

Luego de terminar la secundaria y con ayuda de Kiritsugu había obtenido un título en psicología un par de años después y con ayuda de los contactos de Kiritsugu había logrado obtener el puesto en la academia, un puesto creado específicamente para él, pero el mayor problema de su trabajo era lograr que aquellos necesitados de su ayuda vinieran a él. Es regla general que las personas les gusta embotellar sus emociones más aun en esta sociedad donde lo común es llevar una máscara al mundo exterior, algo en lo que él era un experto, por ende muy pocos buscan ayuda externa incluso cuando sus problemas y emociones están al punto de estallar eso sin contar que estaba lidiando con adolecentes los cuales eran una coctel de hormonas, problemas emocionales y crisis de identidad, pero no hay problema lo suficientemente gran que Uzumaki Naruto no pueda resolver por eso había decidido que si sus pacientes no venían a él, el iría a ellos, por eso el profesor Uzumaki era considerado un estudiante más por la escuela ya que era más común verlo entre los estudiantes ya sea charlando con ellos o ayudándoles en lo que sea que en su oficina, pero esa mañana había sido una excepción de lo esperado ya que había tenido una charla con un par de alumnas las cuales habían solicitado hablar con él, luego de soltar todo sobre él y de sentirme mejor Naruto le dio su consejo personal y como podían mejorar su situación sin que esta se volteara en su contra.

—Problemas del corazón— respondió Naruto mientras abría el bento, notando que se trataba de algo sencillo pero si era de Shirou seguramente era deliciosos —De verdad no sé qué problema hay con dos personas del mismo género se amen— se dijo el, sin todavía comprender el prejuicio de esta sociedad, de donde el venia nadie le importaba con quien salieras o quien te gustaba mientras hicieras tu labor sin problema —Diferente mundo diferentes reglas— se repitió el mientras volvía a su asiento deteniéndose un momento delante del espejo que adornaba la pared de su oficina al notar su reflejo en este mientras lo invadía la melancolía.

Atrás en el pasado había quedado la figura de aquel chico de 15 años de pelo puntiagudo dorado que había prometido salvar a todos, la figura que lo miraba en el reflejo del espejo era la figura de un hombre de 25 años de edad de pelo corto amarillo, barbilla cuadrada ojos azules fríos y sin vida, la tres marcas en cada mejilla que lo habían acompañado durante su juventud se habían desvanecidos dejando atrás un rostro que a veces el mismo ni reconocía

—¿Cuándo fue que todo se fue a la mierda?— susurro el mientras memoria del pasado lo embriagaban causando un dolor en su pecho —Diez años, ya van a hacer diez años desde aquel día— recordó el

El día en que conocía Shirou y Kiritsugu

El día en que murió y volvió a nacer

Pero antes de que pudiera sumergirse en sus remembranzas el sonido de alguien tocando la puerta lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Sacudiendo la cabeza respondió —¡Adelante!— informo Naruto sacudiendo su cabeza borrando esos pensamientos, este no era momento para sumergirse en propia lastima.

—Con su permiso Uzumaki-sensei— sonó la delicada voz de Sakura entrando en la oficina pero sin su acostumbrado bento

—¿Almorzamos Sakura-chan?— pregunto Naurto levantando su bento en dirección de la chica, pero está bajo la mirada apenaba tomándose la manga derecha de la camisa con su mano izquierda, con solo ver esto Naruto supo que estaba nerviosa, temerosa de que el dijera algo que pudiera herirla

—Etto— intento decir Sakura

—Tranquila Saura-chan, si tienes otra cosas que hacer no tienes que explicarte— le dijo Naruto con una sonrisa calmada, realmente no le molestaba comer sin la chica de vez en cuando.

—No, no es eso Uzumaki-sensei— se apresuró a responder la chica —Las chicas de mi clase me invitaron a comer con ellas y acepte antes de pensarlo, ¡Perdon!

Naruto solo pudo sonreír de alegría, sabía que Sakura era una chica muy tímida con problemas emocionales muy arraigados de los cuales el solo había podido descubrir unos pocos y si su corazonada no le fallaba ni sus sentidos, el mayor problema de Sakura estaba en su Hogar, la caso de los Matou, por eso le alegraba que la chica estuviera entablando amistad con sus compañeras de clases. Su relación con la chica de pelo violeta había comenzado años atrás cuando esta todavía estaba en la primaria, conoció a Sakura siendo amedrentada por unos abusones de su escuela pero lo que más le sorprendió fue la mirada sin vida que tenía la pequeña mientras recibía los golpes de los abusones, sin otra acción que tomar intervino por la pequeña Sakura ese día y desde entonces su amistad había sido una constante en la vida de ambos, tanto así que ambos comían juntos durante la hora del almuerzo sin prestarle atención a los rumores mal infundados que recorrían la academia los cuales aseguraban que ambos estaban en una relación ilícita entre profesor y alumna, ¡la imaginación de los adolescentes hoy en día!

—Bien por ti Sakura-chan— comento Naruto en alegría —Ve y disfruta el almuerzo con las chicas, yo molestare a Shirou— aseguro Naruto alterando su plan de comer en la oficina, después de todo era el deber de un hermano mayor molestar al hermano menor.

—Gracias Uzumaki-sensei— dijo la chica agradecida antes de salir de la oficina e dirección de su salón, más relajada.

Sin ganas de comer solo Naruto salió de su oficina, recordándose de pasar llave y con su bento en la mano comenzó a caminar por los pasillos de la escuela en busca de Shirou el cual si no se equivocaba de seguro estaba en la sala del consejo estudiantil, el pobre siempre comía en la compañía del presidente del consejo estudiantil cuando traía su almuerzo, pero para su sorpresa encontró al chico de cabellera roja de pie en el pasillo del tercer piso con el bento en la mano sin abrir mientras su mirada estaba fija en un grupo de chicas que charlaban animadamente cerca de las escaleras, deteniéndose en su andar observo con detenimiento lo que sucedía, el grupo de chicas estaba bastante alejadas de la posición de Shirou por lo cual sería imposible espiar en su conversación por lo cual ¿Cuál era la intención de Shirou en observar las chicas? Un comportamiento poco común en el chico el cual se ponía nervioso con la mínima cercanía femenina, pero su curiosidad fue respondida cuando detallo con su mirada el grupo de chicas, en el centro de este como si fuera la líder del grupo, no, como si demandara ser la líder del grupo, y atrayendo las miradas del cuerpo estudiantil con solo su presencia estaba la estudiante número uno y la chica ejemplar de la academia Homurahara, Tohsaka Rin.

Rápidamente Naruto entendió de que se trataba esto, su pequeño hermano sin poder contenerse tuvo que ver la hermosa figura de la chica de pelo negro, años en compañía del chico le había enseñado sus mañas y forma de pensar, y años de experiencia le había pulido sus sentidos cuando se trataba de los sentimientos del corazón, todavía se sentía idiota recordando su juventud cuando ni siquiera podía ver las claras señales, de verdad era un idiota en su juventud –todavía lo era cuando se trataba de chicas que estaban interesadas en el-, por eso no lo tomo por sorpresa cuando se dio dé cuenta de que su pequeño Shirou le gustaba la chica de pelo negro y si los rumores no mentían él y media escuela se sentían atraídos por Rin Tohsaka, pero luego de observar el comportamiento del pelo rojo, la atracción de este por ella era algo más complicado que un simple interés pasajero, tal vez estaba estrechando sus sospechas pero si le preguntaban aseguraría que Shirou estaba levemente enamorado de la pelo negro, ya sea por su hermosa figura, su elegante presencia o por su actitud inmaculada, lo cierto era que debía ayudar a su hermano pequeño, pero lamentablemente no podía, no, no es que no pudiera es que no debía

 _Naruto, promete que cuidaras de Shirou, pase lo que pase no dejes que ese mundo lo adsorva, prométemelo…promete que lo cuidaras pase lo que pase_

Una promesa a un hombre, una promesa echa bajo la luna…una promesa que no podía romper, a pesar de las apariencias, a pesar de su hermosura, no había persona más peligrosa en toda la escuela, no, en toda la ciudad para Emiya Shirou que Tohsaka Rin, pues ella ocultaba algo que nadie conocía, ni siquiera Shirou conocía la verdadera identidad de Rin, pues solo él sabía que la chica era una Hechicera.

— _como escuchaste, soy un hechicero…_

" _Por que el amor tiene que ser tan complicado_ " pensó Naruto con cansancio, ¿Por qué era tan difícil amar a alguien más?, Rin Tohsaka, hechicera heredera de la familia Tohsaka segundos dueños de la ciudad de Fuyuki y amenaza número uno para Shirou Emiya ya que a pesar de su apariencia noble y su deseo de ayudar a los demás Shirou también era un hechicero un novato en toda regla, pero eso no quitaba que fuera uno de ellos.

" _por que tuviste que dejarme todo a esto a mi Kiritsugu, si pudiera te traería de vuelta a la vida para patearte el trasero_ " se dijo el en lamento.

El problema del asunto era la herencia desconocida que había dejado Kiritsugu en los hombros del Shirou, pues Kiritsugu se había asentado en la ciudad de Fuyuki sin permiso de la familia de hechiceros a cargo de esta, por lo tanto ellos eran unos itrusos en el territorio de los tohsaka, ellos no sabían que Emiya Shirou era un mago sin autorización viviendo en su ciudad pero al mismo tiempo Shirou no sabía que Rin era la hechicera a cargo de la ciudad, por norma si ella descubría que Shirou era un mago era su deber confrontarlo, en el mejor de los casos sería una discusión verbal en busca de la verdad, en el peor terminaría en un enfrentamiento entre hechiceros algo que Shirou no tenía ni la más mínima esperanza de ganar y si todo se iba a la mierda Rin contactaría a la asociación algo que Naruto debía evitar a toda costa, primero el nombre de Emiya era un nombre odiado entre la asociación de hechiceros, con enemigos incontables que si se enterare que Kiritsugu Emiya había tenido un hijo no dudaría en cobrar su venganza en Shirou, por otro lado Shirou era un mago sin entrenamiento formal el cual no conocía las reglas de la asociación por lo cual si los enemigos de Kiritsugu no lo mataban antes la asociación lo capturaría pero lo más importante de todo, era el, pues Uzumaki Naruto era una anomalía en este mundo, algo que no debía existir y que si la asociación se enterara de su existencia no dudarían en utilizar todos sus recursos en capturarlo para estudiarlo, en conclusión, la existencia de Rin Tohsaka era un peligro para la continuidad de Uzumaki Naruto y Shirou Emiya y para su lamento no podía acabar con la amenaza con sus habilidades particulares ya que si lo hacía alertaría su presencia a la asociación, ya que una persona común y corriente no debía ser capaz de matar a un Hechicero.

" _Te odio Kiritsugu, porque tu hijo tuvo que gustarle Rin Tohsaka, por que no Sakura o una chica del club de arquería_ " fue lo último que se dijo mientras reanudaba su paso y en in instante se colocó detrás de Shirou y aprovechando el descuido del chico ya que tenia su vista puesta en rin grito.

—¡SHIROU!— sonó la voz de Naruto por todo el pasillo causando que el chico saltara alarmado como un gato mientras gritaba 'Ahh', por poco y no tiraba el bento al suelo, el público en el pasillo se calló al escuchar la conmoción y girándose a ver de quien se trataba se dieron cuenta que era el par de idiotas de la escuela, Uzumaki y Emiya.

—¡Naruto-nii!— refuto Shirou luego de recuperarse del susto, girándose a ver al rubio —Casi me matas del susto, no vuelvas a hacerlo o comerás pan con te frio…por el resto dela año

—Ma ma, Shirou se ha vuelto un hermano malo, ¿Qué tal malvado puede ser alguien para tratar a su pobre hermano mayor de esta manera?— dijo Naruto con lágrimas falsas en los ojos,

—Jezz— se quejó Shirou tapando su cara con una mana, ¿acaso Naruto no se daba cuenta de la vergüenza que lo hacía pasar delante de los demás? —¿Qué quieres?

—No seas así Shirou— regaño Naruto —Y yo que venía a invitarte a comer a conmigo, pero veo que estas comiendo con los ojos a la joven Tohsaka, entiendo que estas en esas edad en que comienzas a ver a las chicas con ojos diferentes, y si de verdad te gusta Toh…— intento decir Naruto pero su boca fue tapada de inmediato por la mano de Shirou el cual su rostro tomo un tono rojizo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos

Con ojos freneticos Shirou miro sus alrededores en busca de alguien que los hubiera escuchado, pero la comedia entre Shirou y Naruto era algo común entre la población estudiantil y por ende ya nadie le prestaba atención al dúo, el chico dejo escapar un suspiro de alivio mientras liberaba la boca del rubio el cual sonreía de forma idiota

—Si como contigo dejaras de molestarme— pregunto Shirou todavía nervioso de que su secreto casi fuera escupido por Naruto.

Naruto asintió como un cachorro.

—Bien, Issei debe estar esperándome en el salón del consejo estudiantil

Con un lamentado Shirou y un alegre Naruto los dos comenzaron a caminar en dirección del consejo estudiantil.

Pero lo que ninguno de los dos se dio de cuenta fue la presencia de una chica de pelo negro la cual se había ocultado entre la multitud cuando Shirou soltó el grito interesada por el comportamiento de ambos decidió espiar en su corta conversación. Saliendo del salón donde se había ocultado comenzó caminar por el pasillo mientras un leve rubor adornaba su inmaculado rostro mientras un susurro de escapaba de sus labios

—Emiya-kun…

¿Acaso había escuchado bien? Pensó la chica sin notar la mirada de reojo de cierto profesor rubio

* * *

Era pasada las once de la noche cuando llego a su casa, una pequeña vivienda en las orillas del bosque al borde del distrito tradicional de Miyami, a pocos minutos de la residencia Emiya.

—Estoy en casa— grito el mientras abría ingresaba a la residencia, pero como siempre no había nadie que respondiera su llegada, después de todo vivía solo —No hay hogar como tu casa—repitió el de forma irónica algo que había visto en una revista, a pesar de que era su casa este no era su hogar, como sonaba, este sitio era algo más como un hotel para él, un sitio donde solo iba a dormir, un sitio que deba tener por obligación más que por necesidad.

 _Naruto-nii, ¿por qué tienes que vivir aquí?, ¿Por qué no vienes a vivir conmigo? Tu sabes que tengo habitaciones de sobra_

Recordó la voz de Shirou cuando este le informo que había comprado una casa a las orillas del distrito, la primera recepción por parte del chico fue enojo pensando que el rubio lo estaba rechazando que ya no queria vivir con el, pero luego de sentarlo y explicarle la situación este acepto a regañadientes pero eso no significaba que se rendiría fácilmente, el primer año que comenzó a dormir en su casa todas las mañanas era recibido por la oferta de Shirou cuando entraba a la residencia Emiya para que se quedara en esta, y siempre el la rechazaba, no es que no quisiera vivir con el chico de pelo rojo, todo lo contrario, esta casa se sentía fría y sin vida, aquí no hay nada para él ,ni nadie esperaba su llegada, pero a pesar de eso esta casa era una obligación que necesitaba, ya que su investigación le impedía que la hiciera en un sitio donde pudiera ser descubierto, además también necesitaba un sitio donde pudiera practicar sus técnicas más peligrosas sin llamar la atención de los vecinos, por eso había tenido que comprar esta casa en las afueras del distrito tradicional, al borde de la montaña Mount Enzou cercas del bosque, donde nadie nunca ven, aquí podía entrenar y continuar su investigación sin ser descubierto, más aun cuando sus habilidades no era algo que existía en este mundo.

—Bien— dijo el mientras dejaba su maletín en su cuarto, habiendo cenado en la residencia Emiya gracias a Sakura la cual había preparado una comida deliciosa, salió en dirección del sótano, abriendo una compuerta secreta debajo de la alfombra en la cocina bajo por las escaleras oscuras que daba acceso a sótano de la casa, una de las razones por la cual la había adquirido sin importarle quienes habían sido sus dueños anteriores, ¿saben lo raro que es conseguir una casa con sótano en esta área?, en plena oscuridad ingreso el código secreto en la cerradura digital que había adquirido y con el sonido de barras siendo removidas la puerta del sótano fue abierta ante sus ojos como por arte de magia.

" _Si tan solo hubiéramos tenido de estas_ " pensó el mientras ingresaba a la oscuridad de su estudio secreto, pero rápidamente desecho la idea, esta puerta no duraría en contra de sus mejores técnicas

Pasando el interruptor en la pared, las lámparas en el techo comenzaron a encendedor y luego de un momento su estudio estaba completamente iluminado.

Con todo listo camino hacia el escritorio donde varios libros y pergaminos estaban abiertos, mientras un tomo pesado ocupaba el centro de este, en la portada se podía leer, ' _Rituales e Invocaciones, viaje entre dimensiones_ ' un tomo que había conseguido por medio de los contactos del difunto Kiritsugu

—veamos, donde quede— pensó el mientras tomaba asiento delante del escritorio para reanudar su lectura, mientras le daba una ojeada al comienzo de un extraño círculo dibujado en el suelo del desolado estudio, el comienzo del circulo estaba rodeado de símbolos o tal vez eran garabatos, estos dibujados con su propia sangre como indicaba el libro, todo parecía estar en orden, solo le faltaba las partes más importante solo tenía que descifrar lo que explicaban en el libro, hacerle ingeniería inversas y rediseñarlo para que pudiera usarlo con su energía la cual era muy diferente a la que utilizaba los Hechiceros, si la energía que ellos utilizaban era Disiel, él era Gasolina, parecidas pero muy diferentes además de agregarlo un toque especial, tal vez era no era un maestro en sellos como Jiraiya pero durante sus viajes con el había aprendido algo sobre ellos.

—así cierto aquí— se dijo encontrando la página para continuar con su lectura, sintiéndose más cerca de su completar su objetivo, podía sentirlo, solo unos meses más, la impacienta lo quería dominar pero sabía que no podía dejarla ganar, los siguientes pasos eran críticos para lo que estaba haciendo, si ya había esperado diez años que era un par de meses mas, a pesar de no ser hechizo Naruto había estudiado como encontrar la manera de regresar a casa y a pesar de no encontrar un método directo sabía que debía existir alguna forma, debía haber una manera de poder lograr, ese era su mayor deseo…no su Mayor objetivo, volver a casa, y si no existía manera de volver pues él tendría que hacerla.

 _Lo que tú quieres Naruto no es posible, viajar entre mundos…lo que pides es un milagro, no un hechizo_

Era lo que explico Kiritsugu cuando le presento su problema, pes verán a pesar de ser una personan común y vivir una vida común, Naruto no era para nada común.

El no era un Hechizero como Shirou y Rin

No él era algo muy diferente

En este mundo el sería considerado una anomalía, una reliquia del pasado, un Ninja, maestros de la sombras y fuerza militar que existió en la época de los shogunes japoneses, para a diferencia de los ninjas de este mundo.

El podía manipular su energía interna, Chakra, esa era la diferencia entre él y los ninjas de esta realidad y lo que lo hacía altamente valioso ante los ojos de la asociación de hechiceros si llegasen a enterar de su existencia o de sus habilidades.

El era Un Shinobi de la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas

Y como buen Shinobi, debía volver a casa como sea

Hogar que estaba a la distancia de otro mundo, otra realidad

—Solo esperen un poco más chicos— susurro Naruto suprimiendo las memorias de sus camaradas —solo un poco más y regresare, arreglare todo… lo juro

Con su determinación repleta se volcó a estudiar el libro delante de el.

Capitulo 1

Fin


	4. Interludio 01

Interludio

"Aquello por lo que mentimos"

—¡Kiritsugu!

Un fuerte grito lleno de rabia resonó por todo la casa, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Había estado disfrutando de una hermosa mañana de primavera en paz y armonía cuando el llamado del otro residente de su casa exploto como un volcán. Kiritsugu solo pudo sonreír triste sabiendo de dónde provenía el enojo de Naruto, resignándose al encuentro inminente tomo su taza de té y trago un sorbo del amargo pero delicioso te Japonés.

—¡Kiritsugu ¿Dónde estás?!— grito Naruto por la casa, podía escuchar al fondo varias puertas corredizas ser abiertas con algo de fuerza innecesaria, ciertamente el rubio no estaba de humor. Decidiendo no responder Kiritsugu solo pudo esperar a que este lo encontrara sentado en la vereda de su patio, mientras observaba el cielo en busca de respuestas.

Unos segundos más tarde la puerta corrediza del patio fue abierta revelando a un chico de pelo corto rubio y ojos azules, el mismo chico que había sacado de aquel hospital años atrás, el mismo chico que lo había salvado años atrás.

—¡Ahí estas!— dijo Naruto señalándolo con su dedo índice derecho, Kiritsugu solo le sonreí mientras notado un par de papeles apuñados en su otra mano, los mismos papeles que le había dejado en su habitación esta mañana. Con pasos fuertes Naruto se acercó a el deteniéndose justo en frente de él mirándolo con enojo.

Kiritsugu levanto una ceja curioso mientras seguía disfrutando de su te, como si nada estuviera pasando —Si Naruto— respondió Kiritsugu mientras agrega —¿Sucede algo?

Con esas dos palabras el rubio pareció perder el poco control que le quedaba

—¿Qué si sucede algo?— susurro Naruto en un tono peligroso —¡Que si sucede algo!— repitió otra vez en un tono más elevado pero esta vez más como un reproche que como una pregunta —¡CON UN DEMONIO, CLARO QUE SUCEDE ALGO!— le grito Naruto en cara habiendo superado su límite, la gota había rebosado el vaso y antes de que el pudiera decir algo en su defensa los papeles que el rubio había tenido en la mano se los lanzo en la cara

Comprendiendo el enojo del rubio Kirtisugu tomo papel por papel sin inmutarse ante la falta de respeto del chico. Pasaron nos instantes de que el rubio volviera a hablar

Calmando un poco antes de seguir hablando Naruto le pregunto —¿Qué significa todo esto Kiritsugu?

La mirada del rubio estaba puesta en los papeles que el mismo le había lanzado

—Sabes muy bien que significan Naruto, el titulo lo explica todo— le respondió el mientras sus ojos se posaban en las letras en tinta negra que adornaban en un arco la primera página del documento, en esta se podía leer claramente la palabra ' _Testamento'_ , la última voluntad de alguien muerto mientras más abajo luego de una declaración estaba escrito el nombre de ' _Kiritsugu Emiya'_ , en pocas palabras el documento en sus manos era su propio testamento, su última voluntad.

—Deja de bromear Kiritsugu, ¡No es para nada gracioso!— reprocho Naruto, el cual no quería creer lo que había leído, después de todo las personas solo hacían un testamento cuando sabían que sus vidas estaban a punto de terminar cuando sabían que ya no podían seguir esquivando los brazos de la muerte, por eso él no lo podía aceptar, esto debía de ser una broma del hombre de pelo negro, una broma para cobrarse toda las que el le había echo.

—Ojala lo fuera—respondió Kiritsugu con voz cansada pero sin arrepentimientos

Naruto negó fuertemente retrocediendo un par de pasos

—¡Mentira!— refuto el rubio sin creerle nada a Kiritsugu, embriagándose en su fantasía de que se trataba de una broma de Kiritsugu.

Kiritsugu negó con la cabeza, había espera una reacción negativa por parte del rubio, pero no de esta magnitud, pero podía comprenderle, él le había prometido ayudarlo a encontrar una forma de volver a casa, era solo una esperanza a la que el rubio podía aferrarse para no perder la cordura, pero con su inminente partida ya no tendría a nadie quien pudiera ayudarlo en su objetivo, por eso su testamento en este le dejaba lo necesario al rubio para que pudiera seguir por su cuenta su búsqueda dejándole libros, dinero y contactos mientras el resto se lo dejaba a su hijo Shirou, pero en el fondo sabía que no sería suficiente el pobre rubio había perdido su rumbo cuando llego a este mundo, y pronto con su partida el chico volvería a quedar solo en su búsqueda…pero algo que no podía controlar, su debilitado cuerpo ya estaba pronto a dejar de funcionar, la maldición había cobrado su precio.

—Lo siento Naruto, de verdad desearía que fuera una broma— volvió a hablar Kiritsugu —Seré directo chico, estoy muriendo

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron de par en par

—¿Desde cuándo?

Se escapó de los labios del rubio en un susurro

—Desde el principio chico, cuando nos conocimos ya sabía que este ere mi destino no tienes nada que lamentarte o arrepentirte chico— le dijo el con una leve sonrisa, su muerte era algo que había aceptado, no, que había recibido con buenas noticias

La mente de Naruto pareció dejar de trabajar

Kiritsugu aprovecho el silencio para tomar otro trago de su te, dejando que el rubio aceptara sus palabras mientras agradecía internamente que Shirou estuviera en clase ya que este tampoco sabía la verdad detrás de su débil cuerpo.

—Debiste haberme dicho— susurro Naruto luego unos instantes pensativos

—¿Para qué chico?

El enojo volvió al rostro del chico

—¡Para hacer algo Idiota!— le reprocho Naruto mirándolo directamente a los ojos —Pudimos buscar ayudar, o tal vez pude haber hecho algo, Mi modo sennin tal vez nos pudiera haber ayudado, ¡yo que se!— dijo rápidamente Naruto haciendo gestos con su mando, algo que le pareció graciosos a Kiritsugu.

—¿Qué?— pregunto Naruto dándose cuenta del rostro sonriente del hombre

Kiritsugu dejó escapar un par de carcajadas más antes de responder —Chico, si de verdad existiera algo que pudiera ayudarme lo hubiera buscado hace años

Naruto lo miro confundido

—No hay hechizo o magia que pueda curarme chico, lo que me afecta tampoco puede ser curado con la medicina moderna, lo que me afecta no tiene remedio mi muchacho— le explico Kiritsugu con una sonrisa débil —Eso es algo que descubrí años atrás, y si soy sincero estoy contento Naruto

'como puedes estarlo' escucho susurrar al rubio

—Mi muerte es algo que acepte años atrás chico— comenzó a explicar kirtisugu —Durante mucho años luche por lograr mi sueños, solo para darme cuenta de que estos solo podían ser solo eso un sueño…o eso pensé hasta que los conocí a ustedes dos, Shirou y tu, Naruto, ustedes dos me salvaron, por eso estoy agradecido— Kiritsugu miro al rubio con una sonrisa —Por eso no temo mi muerte chico, Mi único lamento es el no poder seguir ayudándote, por eso te dejo lo necesario para que puedas continuar solo— termino de decir Kiritsugu mientras el rostro de Naruto se oscurecía y este bajaba la mirada

—Yo nunca quise esto— susurro Naruto — ¿Cuánto?— pregunto este en forma criptica, pero Kiritsugu entendió a lo que se refería

—Medio año, un año si tengo suerte

Naruto asintió y con la mirada en el suelo comenzó a alejarse dejando nuevamente solo a Kiritsugu el cual volvió a su contemplación del cielo mientras repasaba la conversación con el chico de pelo rubio, a su lado una taza de té fría acompañada por un par de papeles arrugados

Tuvo que pasar una semana para que Naruto volviera a dirigirla la palabra a Kiritsugu y fue durante el invierno de ese año que Kiritsugu vio su última luna acompañado por un chico de pelo rojo que había heredado su sueño todo esto mientras observado por un chico de cabellos rubios a la lejanía.


	5. Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2

"Destino Alterado"

Una enorme explosión asalto el sótano como un trueno, todo lo que estaba cerca de la explosión salió volando por los aires incluyéndolo a él, como un muñeco de trapo salió disparado contra la pared al otro extremo, impactando de lleno su espalda contra el frio y duro concreto, por poco y no pierde la conciencia gracias a la fuerza del impacto pero en sus entrenamientos había soportado peores dolores.

" _Que fue eso_ " pensó Naruto mientras recuperaba la compostura, limpiándose el polvo que había caído encima de el.

" _al parecer todavía_ _no estoy muerto_ " se dijo al ver que todo su cuerpo estaba entero sin ninguna clase de herida. A pesar que le dolía hasta el alma y se sentía drenado, estaba en perfectas condiciones, lo cual significaba una sola cosa.

Había fallado.

10 años de su vida invertidos para nada.

Había fallado de nuevo

" _!NO!"_ se gritó el mentalmente abriendo sus ojos de par en par incrédulo mientras una mezcla de decepción y enojo se apoderaba de él, ¿de qué había valido todo su tiempo?¿de qué había servido sus noches en vela?¿ Para qué había alejado la gente a su alrededor? Si al final solo terminaría fracasando, pero su mente fue sacudida de sus pensamientos cuando un enorme dolor punzante en su mano izquierda lo embistió como un toro

—¡Arggg!— un leve grito de dolor escapo de sus labios, sentía un espasmo de dolor recorrer su brazo como un gusano, su mano izquierda ardía como si hubiera sido quemada. Al parecer su primera estimación había sido incorrecta, no había salido del todo ileso.

Ignorando el dolor coloco la mano izquierda delante de su rostro, observando un extraño tatuaje que ahora adornaba el dorso de su mano izquierda, un extraño tatuaje que emitía una leve luminosidad, como si tuviera vida.

—¿Qué car…

—Necesito saber— interrumpió una voz delicada el silencio que se había posado en el sótano, una voz que acarreaba una enorme presencia, tanto así que se sentía asfixiado ante el poder detrás de la voz, ¿Cómo no había notado antes esta presencia?¿tan sumido había estado en su fracaso y en su dolor que se olvidó sus alrededores?

Alarmado por la presencia aparto su mirada de su mano y como si el tiempo corriera en cámara lenta llevo su vista hacia el lugar de donde había provenido la voz. El sótano estaba todavía cubierto en una fina nube de polvo gracias al estallido, pero a pesar de esto pudo observar con claridad a la dueña de la voz la cual captaría la mirada de hasta la persona más ciega, ya que esta parecía brillar a pesar de la oscuridad del sótano.

Era una chica de la edad de Shirou ¿o tal vez más joven? Pero la mirada en sus hermosos ojos esmeralda, la mueca en su delicado rostro y el poder que irradiaba no era el de una chica, delante de él estaba una mujer, de pelo dorado en una compleja trenza la cual parecía hacer una corona con su pelo, piel de porcelana sin ninguna clase de detalle, llevaba un vestido azul de terciopelo de manga largas y una falda fondo color blanco, ambos con acabados dorado, la tela del vestido parecía estar echa de agua o eso creía por como relucía, si alguien le hubiera dicho en ese instante que la mujer delante de él era un ángel, él le hubiera creído, pero a pesar de lucir como uno de los seres míticos que reinaban en el cielo, la mujer tenía la presencia de un soldado, la cual la reflejaba con su armadura de placas la cual cubría protegía todo su torso y que tenía engravado un extraño patrón en azul, conectado a su armaduras dos placas de armadura colgaban de este protegiendo sus muslos de ataques laterales hasta el nivel de su rodilla, terminando con un par de grebas de acero hasta la rodilla y dos guanteletes de aceros en cada mano los cuales cubrían sus manos hasta el codo, mientras en su mano derecha reposaba algo, pero el que, no podía descifrarlo, podía sentir la presencia de algo de inmenso poder en la mano de la mujer pero este era invisible a su ojos

—¿Quién eres?— susurro Naruto incrédulo, ya que en el sótano de su casa no debía haber más nadie, solamente el, la sola presencia de esta extraña mujer de inmensa belleza y poder era toda una anomalía

—¿Es usted mi Master?— pregunto ella ignorando su pregunta llevando el objeto invisible en su manos hacia él, apuntándolo con este mientras el dolor en su mano izquierda lo volvía a asaltar

* * *

Había sido un día normal en la ciudad de fuyuki, y como todo día este estaba llegando a su fin, la noche ya era reina y la luna se dejaba ver entre las nubes nocturnas, pero en la residencia Emiya un ritual estaba a punto de efectuarse, un ritual que se hacia todas las noches, un ritual que las personas comunes llamaban cena pero que en el caso de los residentes de la casa tradicional japonesa era más una carrera pero para preocupación de estos uno de los participantes más importantes estaba ausente, ya que la mesa que siempre ocupaban 4, tenía un puesto vacío

—Ne, Shirou, ¿Naruto no te dijo a donde iría?— pregunto la voz de Fujimura mientras observaba el asiento vacío del rubio en la mesa

Shirou negó con la cabeza desde la cocina sintiéndose fatal al tener que mentir, dentro de la cocina acompañándolo y ayudándolo a preparar la ce estaba Sakura su Kouhai, desde que el la había enseñado a cocinar esta no dejaba la cocina siempre ayudándolo o preparando la comida por si misma, a pesar de que el insistía en preparar la comida ya que este era su deber como dueño de la casa Sakura siempre lograba convencerlo más aun cuando se trataba de platos al estilo occidental donde ella era la clara cocinera superior.

—Uzumaki-sensei se ha demorado más de lo normal— susurro Sakura sintiendo preocupación por la ausencia del rubio, el cual era una constante de conversación y risas durante la cena en conjunto con Taiga

—yo no me preocuparía mucho por el idiota de Naruto-nii, Sakura— le dijo Shirou habiendo escuchado su las palabras de la sakura, sintiéndose mal al preocupar a la chica decidió contarle un poco de lo que Naruto había hablado con él, solo lo suficiente para calmar la preocupación de Sakura—Naruto-nii me dijo que tenía que hacer algo en Shinto luego de la escuela, pero que sería rápido— agrego Shirou, las orejas se levantaron como una antena al oír las palabras de Shirou.

Taiga la cual estaba al tanto de la conversación intervino en esta ya que la preocupación de Sakura no eran sin fundamento —¿Acaso no has escuchado de las fugas de gases en shinto Shirou?— pregunto la mujer mirando al chico que la miro confundido

—¿Fuga de gas?

—Si, ha estado en las noticias todos estos días— explico Taiga —al parecer han sacado empleados en comas de un par de edificios en shintou, al parecer es debido a una fuga de gas en estos, puede ser que Naruto haiga estado en uno de estos…

Por su parte Sakura se llevó la mano derecha al pecho apretándola sobre su corazón, sintiéndose más preocupada sabiendo muy bien sobre las 'fugas de gases' y que el rubio podía muy bien ser víctimas de estas, Shirou habiendo notado esto decidió callar a taiga la cual seguía con su imaginación

—Fuji-nee, creo que estas subestimando mucho a Naruto-nii ¿acaso se te olvido quien ha gana los últimos 10 encuentro de Kendo entre ustedes dos?— la interrumpió Shirou habiendo detenido los preparativos de la cena, mientras se debatía si decirle más sobre el asunto de Naruto en Shinto, ya que este le había pedido que se mantuviera callado pero viendo el rostro de Sakura decidió decir un poco mas

—Naruto-nii me comento que sería algo rápido que estaría aquí para la cena, ahora que lo pienso ¿Naruto-nii me dijo que no preparara comida?— se recordó Shirou aliviando la preocupación de Sakura mientras los ojos de Taiga tomaban la forma de los de un gato que había atrapado el canario

—Mi sexto sentido me dice que nos estas ocultando algo Shirou-chan— dijo Taiga caminando hacia la cocina como si fuera un felino —Ne, ne, Shirou-chan, ¿Qué nos estas ocultando?

—Si, sempai, ¿Qué fue a hacer Uzumaki-sensei?— pregunto Sakura, al ver que este sabia más de lo que aparentada además le interesaba lo que el rubio pudiera estar haciendo a estas horas

Shirou por su parte comenzó a sudar de los nervios sabiendo que había dicho más de lo debido

—Nada, Naruto-nii no me dijo nada, lo juro, no sé nada— mintió en un intento de salvarse pero la imaginación de taiga ya estaba en pleno apogeo

—Sabes que pienso mi querida Sakura-chan— dijo Taiga deteniéndose en la entrada de la cocina —creo que nuestro Naruto-kun consiguió una novia a nuestras espaldas— fui la revelación de Taiga con voz dramática cruzando ambos brazos sobre su pecho mientras asentía con la cabeza—Y por eso nos abandonó hoy, para ir a cenar a un restaurante romántico con su amante

El plato en las manos de Sakura cayó al suelo rompiéndose en mil pedazos como sus ilusiones

—Y yo creo que nuestro Shirou-chan aquí sabe de la amante de nuestro Naruto-kun, pero se mantiene cayado como buen cómplice— termino de decir taiga, habiendo dado su explicación por la ausencia de Naruto

—¡Senpai!— exclamo con voz demandante la normalmente clamada y tímida Sakura al chico de pelo rojo el cual se había arrinconado en la cocina sin salida ante las dos mujeres, pero antes de que la discusión se tornara física la voz de un recién llegado salvo la dignidad del pobre Shirou

—Ne taiga deja de molestar al pobre Shirou— en la entrada de sala de estar y con la puerta abierta estaba la figura de Naruto el cual lucia alegre —hasta cuando te he dicho de inventarte historias— sonó la voz de Naruto por toda la sala de estar causando que los tres residentes de detuvieran girando a verlo al mismo tiempo —Yo— dijo Naruto en forma de saludo mientras levantaba una mano la cual tenía ocupada con un par de bolsas

—Sensei— dijo la voz de Sakura alarmada, la historia de taiga la había preocupado más de lo que debía, ya que era totalmente posible que el rubio consiguiera una chica de su edad que le gustara, una chica más madura, más hermosa que ella, una voz en el fondo de su mente le susurra, que podía ofrecerle una chica sucia y retorcida como ella alguien tan puro como Naruto

—No tengo ninguna novia secreta, ni estoy saliendo con alguien a sus espaldas, tampoco tengo una amante a escondidas que de casualidad es una modelo famosa, ni tampoco tengo un amorío con una de las estudiantes y tampoco soy un pervertido depravado que se la pasaba ojeando a las chicas en uniforme de natación— recito Naruto mientras contaba con los dedos —creo que con esa tengo todas, a no, me falto una, tampoco estoy saliendo con una viuda multimillonaria, listo— termino de decir Naruto desechando cada una de las locas ideas que se le había ocurrido a Taiga durante los años

—Aguafiestas— bufo taiga desinflándose como un globo

—Tigre

—Rubio oxigenado— fue el intercambio entre los adultos responsables de la residencia emiya

—Dejen de pelear, fuji-nee Naruto-nii— dijo Shirou lamentándose con la cabeza del comportamiento de ambos

Pero Naruto pareció no escucharlo ya que tenía reservado una para la mujer de pelo castaño

—Si vamos a esas Taiga, la única chica en vida es Sakura-chan— le dijo Naruto con una sonrisa bien conocida por todos, el rostro de la pobre Sakura se incendió cuando escucho las palabras de Naruto, su corazón se sentía ligero mientras las palabras del rubio se repetían en su cabeza —Ya que entre nosotros aquí, Taiga, para mi eres como un hermano

El rostro de la mujer se tornó blanco a penas Naruto termino de hablar mientras se mente caía al vacío repitiendo las palabras 'hermano', ¿acaso ella era tan marimacha?

—Otro victoria más para Uzumaki Naruto, eh Shirou, con esta ¿Cuánto queda la cuenta?

—Fuji-nee 15 Naruto-nii 73— repitió el chico sumando una victoria más al rubio, ¿Cómo el chico de pelo rojo mantenía la cuenta? Eso era un misterio que nadie sabía responder

—Dejando los juegos para otro momento— cambio de tema el rubio acercándose a la mesa colocando un par de bolsas sobre estas, bolsas que habían desapercibido por los demás —Quien quiere sushi y parrilla— revelo Naruto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja causando sorpresa entre los tres los cuales se miraron confundido

Tomando la iniciativa y temerosa de que fuera otra broma más del rubio Taiga se acercó a las bolsas sobre las mesas, pero cuando vio lo que había dentro de estas sus ojos se abrieron de par en par

—No te creo— susurro la mujer mientras sacaba un par de cajas de alta calidad las cuales lucían muy decoradas para ser de un puesto de comida rápida —¡Yo conozco el restaurant donde hacen este sushi!— comento Taiga sorprendida mientras colocaba las cajas sobre la mesa —Mi abuelo solo me lleva a comer ahí en mi cumpleaños, ese sitio sirve el mejor sushi de la ciudad, además de ser súper costoso

—Wow Uzumaki-sensei— dijo Sakura acercándose a la mesa curiosa de la comida, la cual cuando destapo la cajas fue recibida por raciones de sushi de todo tipo en una decoración que hacia envidiarla —¿puedo?— pregunto ella mirando al rubio con ojos de cachorro, necesitaba saciar su curiosidad

—adelante, Sakura-chan

Con cuidado la chica toma un par de palillos que estaban en la bolsa y saco un pieza de sushi la cual apenas entro en su boca, derritió su paladar

—¡Delicioso!— dijo ella sorprendida luego de degustar el sushi —Nunca antes había probado un sushi tan sabroso

Mientras Sakura se derretía ante el sushi, Shirou abrió las otras bolsas las cuales tenían varios servicios de carne a la parrilla, si Shirou no se equivocaba eran del mismo restaurant que Kiritsugu solía llevarlo de pequeño, un restaurant en shinto el cual servía las mejores carnes de la ciudad, si no recordaba mal esta se derretía en tu boca

—¡hey Shirou, que esperas trae los platos, los cubiertos y los vasos, ¡es hora de celebrar!

—¿celebrar?— pregunto Shirou confuso ¿celebrar que?

Sakura miro sin entender, pero si podía comer más de ese sushi sería una chica muy feliz

—¡Fiesta!— grito Taiga mientras salía a la nevera de busca de su alcohol favorito

Y con esas palabras la celebración sorpresa en la residencia Emiya había comenzado

* * *

—Sensei— llamo la delicada voz de Sakura al rubio el cual estaba reponiendo una tira de carne en su plato

—¿uh?— respondió este con la boca llena levanto su vista al puesto de Sakura el cual la miraba con ojos curiosos —Solo llámame Naruto cuando estemos aquí— le recordó Naruto, a pesar de su personalidad gentil Sakura era alguien que respetaba las normas sociales incluso en la casa por lo cual era difícil que esta lograba llamarlo por su nombre incluso en privado —¿quieres preguntarme algo?

La chica asintió

—Dime

—Etto— susurro ella mientras buscaba la forma de formular su pregunta sin sonar grosera —¿Cuál es la ocasión?— se decido en preguntar, intentando sonar culpable en caso de que se le haya olvidado una fecha importante ¿tal vez era el cumpleaños del rubio? No, ella sabía que el cumplía el 10 de octubre no había forma que se le olvidara eso

—Ninguna— revelo Naruto con una sonrisa sabiendo a lo que se refería la chica de pelo violeta, todos en la mesa giraron a verlo con sorpresa en sus rostros

—¡Espera!— interrumpió taiga sorprendida casi botaba la copa de sake —¿me estás diciendo que compraste toda esta comida súper cara para todos nosotros…sin motivo alguno?

—Exacto—confirmo Naruto

De pronto Taiga se levantó quedando cara a cara con Naruto —Ni creas que podrás engañarme rubio— le dijo a la cara la mujer mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados —Asi que mejor escupe, ¿de qué va todo esto?

Naruto sin inmutarse empujo a la mujer con ambas manos apartándola de su espacio personal —Vamos Taiga, acaso no puedo invitarlos a una buena comida de vez en cuando

—No— dijeron Shirou y Taiga al unísono los cuales conocían muy bien a Naruto

" _no si alegrarme de que me conocen tan bien o deprimirme de que piensen tan bajo de mí_ " se dijo Naruto mientras pensaba en algo convincente para todos —Bueno, verán cuando venía de camino a la residencia vi una extra extraña hoja de un árbol la cual tenía un color peculiar, curioso me dije 'oh que flor más bonita' sin poder evitarlo me quede mirándola de pronto una fuerte ventisca soplo sacudiendo el árbol y la hermosa hoja salió volando, como buen observador de hojas era mi deber seguir el camino de la hoja, esta cayó sobre un gato callejero asustándolo causando que salieron corriendo golpeando un señor…— y así siguió el cuento de Naruto a lo cual Shirou y Taiga solo se miraron aburridos sabiendo muy bien que se trataba de una inmensa mentira la cual Naruto llamaba perderse en el camino de la vida, Sakura solo escuchaba la narración del rubio con una sonrisa encontrando entretenida y divertida la imaginación de Naruto

—¡Basta!— gritaron al mismo tiempo Shirou y Taiga los cuales al parecer se habían sincronizado de forma perfecta para regañar al rubio, acatando la orden Naruto se cayó de inmediato sabiendo que su mentira había echo efecto —Lo captamos, lo captamos, si no quieres decirnos está bien— confirmo Shirou

—Aunque debo decir que siento que estoy haciendo un trato con el diablo— susurro Taiga regresando a su puesto, comer de esta comido sin motivo alguno le daba mala espina, ¿acaso Naruto tenía planeado hacerle una broma a todos?¿Podía ser que la comida estaba laxada?

—oh vamos, solo alégrense, tenía algo de dinero extra y se ocurrió comprar algo de comida para ustedes chicos, después de todo este es mi forma de demostrar mi aprecio por todos ustedes— " _y como despedida de mi parte_ " se dijo para sus adentros ya que eso no era algo que ellos necesitaban saber, ya que luego de esa noche Uzumaki Naruto no existiría más en su vidas, si tenía éxito en lo que tenía planeado, mañana estaría en su hogar, muy lejos de aquí y si fallaba…bueno, digamos que si fallaba también terminaría en un lugar muy lejos

—Wow— susurro taiga mientras su cara tomaba la forma de un felino —Así que Naruto-chan aquí tiene un corazón después de todo— dijo la mujer abriendo sus brazos de par en par indicando cuando grande era su corazón —Y pensar que cuando nos conocimos solo era un chico silencioso cascarrabias 'No te acerques a mí'— imito taiga la voz de Naruto mientras recordaba su primer encuentro con el rubio

— ¿En serio Fujimura-sensei?— pregunto Sakura emocionada, deseosa de saber más sobre el pasado del rubio

—hey taiga, no le mientas a Sakura-chan, sabes que ella te cree todo

—Silencio rubio, esta conversación es entre chicas— Taiga miro al rubio sacándole la lengua para luego volverse a girar a mirar a Sakura con un rostro picaron —si, si, si tan solo lo hubieras visto la primera vez que visite a Kiritsugu-san, Shirou-chan era tan pequeño y tan lindo, corriendo de un lado a otro detrás de su hermano mayor y de Kiritsgu, gritando 'sere un super heroe' mientras el Naruto aquí cascarrabias solo se la pasaba leyendo libro tras libro, si lo hubieras conocido antes hubieras pensado que era un nerd, te lo juro si yo no hubiera venido aquí a sacarlo Naruto hubiera terminado convirtiéndose en un hikikomori— conto Taiga a la chica de pelo violeta la cual escuchaba interesada sin perderse nada

—¿De verdad?— se le escapó a Sakura incrédula tapándose apenada la boca con ambas manos, todavía recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer su primer encuentro con el rubio, un parque de juegos luego de la escuela, un par de abusones burlándose de una niña que lloraba sin derramar una lagrima, un chico de cabellos rubios ayudando a la pequeña, ella nunca podría olvidar ese día

—Si, si, los dos eran tan lindos, pero ahora mira lo que tengo, un bueno para nada rubio y un pelirrojo que no respeta a su hermana mayor— termino de contar Taiga refunfuñando por lo bajo, algo que causa gracia en la chica

—Por qué no le dices toda las veces que salve tu trasero en la academia y en la universidad, te juro que casi todos los días tenía que salir a salvarte el culo, no sé cómo una chica se puede meter en tantas peleas, de seguro y te has peleado con media ciudad— agrego Naruto para que no fuera el único aparte de Shirou en ser avergonzado en la mesa

—Si no hay pruebas no paso— comento Taiga con una sonrisa

—Díselo a mis cicatrices— susurro Naruto

—Wow Uzumaki-sensei, de verdad usted era muy diferente a como es ahora— Sakura dio su veredicto, alegre de haber conocido más del pasado de Naruto

El rubio por lo menos tuvo la decencia de sonrojarse, a penado se rasco la nuca volviendo a una de sus tic más antiguos —Je je, podría decirse que si Sakura-chan— confirmo Naruto —Cuando comencé a vivir con Kiritsugu estaba pasando por una etapa algo difícil— Shirou bajo la mirada, sabiendo a lo que Naruto se refería después de todo ambos lo habían perdido todo durante el incendio —y era un poco egoísta y mal humorado con el mundo, pero fue gracias a ustedes tres que logre superar mis problemas y lograr ser quien soy hoy, por eso quise celebrar con ustedes hoy, para decirles gracias…gracias por todo lo que han hecho por mi Sakura-chan, Taiga-chan, Shirou— termino de decir Naruto haciendo una pequeña reverencia dejando a todos los presentes atónitos

—AWWW— fue el grito de taiga mientras comenzaba llorar lágrimas cómicas y sin esperar —Yo también te quiero Naruto-chan, Fuji-nee te quiere mucho— le dijo la mujer mientras tomaba al rubio en un abrazo de oso, ¿o tal vez era de tigre?

Las mejillas de Sakura se sonrojaron al escuchar las palabras del rubio y lo que este pensaba de ellos, la gratitud que parecía emanar de su voz y la sinceridad con la que lo dijo, sin poder evitarlo su corazón a latir mas rápido, mientras sentía su cuerpo acalorarse

Por su parte Shirou solo asintió con una sonrisa, alegre de que Naruto los tuviera en tan alta estima pero no podía dejar de sacudir ese sentimiento de que las últimas pablaras habían sonado como una despedida

—Hey Narut-nii— llamo Shirou sin contenerse —¿No piensas dejarnos o desaparecer de repente?— pregunto este curioso, sin poderse sacurdir esa mala sencsacion

—No claro que no Shirou— confirmo este escapándose del abrazo de Taiga el cual casi lo mataba de la asfixia — ¿Por qué?

Shirou lo miro con ojos entrecerrados —es que sonó como si te estuvieras despidiendo de nosotros, sabes que no te lo perdonaría si lo hicieras— le dijo Shirou

Naruto solo se rio " _no sabes cuan cerca estas de la verdad shirou_ " pensó Naruto mirando el rostro preocupado del chico, el mismo chico que había sacado del incendio 10 años atrás " _no lo hagas más difícil de lo que ya es, Shirou_ " sabía que lo que pensaba hacer iba en contra de sus valores, de su camino, pero… ¿que podía hacer? Si no volvía a casa estaría traicionando a todos sus amigos que esperaban por el…pero si volvía a casa estaría traicionando a los amigos que había echo aquí

—Más te vale— susurro Shirou volviendo a su plato

¿Por qué era tan difícil hacer lo correcto?

* * *

Caminaba con paso lento entre las vacías calles de la ciudad intentando alargar este momento lo más que podía, sabiendo que cuando terminara un mundo helado la esperaba pero a pesar del aterrador destino final de su recorrido su mente no podía dejar de repetir la cena de momentos atrás, como había reído sin ninguna preocupación como había conocido más del pasado de Uzumaki-sensei eso sin contar lo delicioso que había estado la comida pero cada vez que estaba punto de perderse en su recuerdos un susurro en el fondo de su corazón le recordaba la verdad, anclándola en la realidad

Con cada paso que daba el frio de la noche impactaba en su cuerpo como un centenar de navajas alguien más hubiera intentado abrigarse un poco, pero no ella, ya que a pesar del frio de invierno, su cuerpo se sentía cálido por dentro, con un leve rubor levanto su vista del suelo llevándola hacia su acompañante. A su lado caminando en silencio estaba Uzumaki-sensei con la mirada perdida en las oscuras calles, luego de terminar la celebración sorpresa Naruto se había ofrecido en acompañarla a su casa indicando que era su responsabilidad ya que había sido culpa de él y su celebración que se hubiera quedado hasta tarde en la residencia Emiya, luego de una leve discusión con Fujimura-sensei la cual el rubio gano, ambos habían partido de la residencia Emiya con la despedida de Fujimira-sensei y Emiya-senpai en dirección del distrito de los extranjeros, a la cima de la colina donde residía la residencia Mato.

Con mirada curiosa observo el rostro del rubio, este parecía sumergido en sus pensamientos ya que su rostro cambiaba de expresión, ¿tal vez lo que estaba pensando no era agradable? ¿o tal vez estaba recordando algo? De cualquier forma el chico era inconsciente de sus alrededores y sintiéndose osada cerro la poca distancia entre ambos, colocando su brazo justo a un lado de él, codo con codo, incluso con la prendas de vestir podía sentir la calidez que emanaba el rubio, una calidez de la que bebía como si hubiera encontrado un oasis en el desierto.

Pero su momento en las nubes fue algo corta ya que fue interrumpida por la voz ronca del rubio, alarmada de que este se diera cuenta de su atrevimiento y la repudiara se apartó nuevamente, volviendo a la distancia anterior

—Hey Sakura-chan— dijo Naruto, el cual al parecer no se había dado cuenta que había estado brazo a brazo con ella

—Si Naruto-sensei, ¿sucede algo?— pregunto ella, ocultando bastante bien su nerviosismo

— ¿Hace cuánto que nos conocemos?

La pregunto la tomo por sorpresa, pero era una pregunta la cual ella sabía la respuesta

—Siete años— respondió ella rápido y segura

—Siete años— susurro Naruto, pero ella logro escucharlo —El tiempo sí que vuela, ¿cierto Sakura-chan?

Ella solo lo miro sin asentir sin poder encontrar las fuerzas necesarias para mentirle al rubio, tal vez para el siete años fuera algo rápido, pero para ella el tiempo era un verdugo más, lo único que la motiva a seguir era el tiempo que lograba robar en la residencia Emiya, y los momentos entre ambos que atesoraba, como este.

—Sabias que fue hace diez años que llegue a Fuyuki— revelo Naruto

Ella asintió, a la espera que Naruto continuara ya que este parecía algo dudativo entre hablar o guardar silencio

—Fue durante el incendio— comenzó a hablar sea lo que sea que fuera a decirle sería algo importante, por eso tenía toda su atención en él, con su mirada fijas en sus hermosos ojos azules —Ese día lo perdí todo— memorias de aquel día lo inundaron o eso pensó Sakura ya que el rostro de Naruto se tornó triste y oscuro, sin saber cómo ayudarlo solo guardo silencio

—desde que nací siempre había estado solo, mi padres murieron cuando nací y me las tuve que apañar desde pequeño pero a pesar de todo no fue tan malo, logre hacer muchos amigos había encontrado mi objetivo y mi vida tenía sentido, luego todo se fue a la mierda— el tono de voz de Naruto estaba lleno de amargura y arrepentimientos algo que nunca creyó escuchar en él, a que se refería que todo se fue a la mierda ¿acaso fue gracias al incendio? — Cuando desperté estaba en una tierra extraña lejos de casa, Fue gracias a Kiritsugu que logre volver a levantarme, luego conocí a Shirou, Taiga y a ti— una sonrisa melancólica se posó en sus labios, la misma que había visto cinco años atrás

" _Hey Sakura-chan" sonó la voz de Naruto, estaba en un trajo negro, camisa negra y corbata de mismo color, una vestimenta totalmente diferente a la que el solía usar más aun con el agradable dia soleado que estaba haciendo, estaba sentando en el columpio del parque donde solía encontrarlo, un columpio que no fue pensado para alguien de su edad, pero su mirada estaba perdida y su rostro lucia triste_

" _¿estas tristes Uzumaki-san?" pregunto ella curiosa, había ido al distrito comercial a comprar algo para la cena cuando lo vio solo en el parque, sin poder contenerse se acercó a el sacándolo de su trance_

 _Una sonrisa melancólica se posó en sus labios, los mismos que ella siempre había visto sonriente_

" _Si"_

—Ya veo— dijo ella sin encontrar las palabras correctas para responderle al rubio, al final prefirió por algo sencillo, sintiéndose mal ya que no había nada que pudiera hacer para ayudar el ánimo del rubio, a pesar de su larga amistad Sakura no conocía casi nada del rubio, solo lo que el había compartido, al igual, el tampoco sabía nada sobre ella o su vida en su hogar, pensándolo bien ambos podrían considerarse dos extraños amigos, pero ahora lo conocía un poco mejor

—Je, je— se rio Naruto —Mírame, primera vez que te acompaño a tu casa y me pierdo en el pasado, debe ser aburrido escuchar a un viejo como yo hablar de su pasado, perdón si te aburrí

—No, para nada Uzumaki-sensei— se apresuró a contestarle Sakura, la cual no se sentía para nada aburrida todo lo contraria estaba fascinada en poder conocer más de el —Yo nunca me aburriría de usted— soltó ella de forma sincera y dándose cuenta del significado que se le podría dar a sus palabras se sonrojo

Naruto se rio en la fría noche, su aliento podía verse en el aire —De verdad eres una buena chica Sakura-chan— una mano del rubio se posó en la cabeza de la chica, dándole un par de palmaditas gentiles como siempre lo hacía, Sakura cerró los ojos momentáneamente dejándose llevar por la sensación de confort —Mi mejor amiga en mi hogar se llamaba también Sakura

—¿En serio?— pregunto ella curiosa, era la primera vez que Naruto hablada de su hogar, más aun de alguien de este

—Si, tenía el pelo rosado como los pétalos de Sakura por eso creo que le pusieron ese nombre, pero no te confundas, era toda un gorila cuando se enojaba— recordó el sonriente

—Espero no me vea así, Uzumaki-sensei— dijo Sakura contagiándose de la sonrisa de Naruto imaginándose ella como un gorila, ciertamente no sería nada agradable de ver

—No, a pesar de que comparten el mismo nombre, tu personalidad me recuerda a alguien más

—¿Quién era ella?— pregunto Sakura con mirada curiosa

Pero los ojos de Naruto ya no estaban ahí, su vista estaba puesta ella, pero no era ella a quien el veía

—Hinata…— susurraron sus labios pero rápidamente el rubio se recuperó y con un sonrojo aparto la mirada de la de ella —Perdón Sakura-chan, me perdí en mis memorias

Ella solo miro confundida al rubio, ¿Qué había pasado entre Uzumaki-sensei y esta Hinata para que él se perdiera en los recuerdos de ella? ¿Acaso ambos habían sido íntimos? un dolor se apodero de su pecho como si clavaran una puñalada en su corazón y sin poder contenerse pregunto

—Uzumaki-sensei— llamo ella bajando la mirada al piso y deteniendo su andar

El rubio se detuvo y giro a verla

—¿Acaso, usted y la chica nombro, eran más que amigos?— su pregunta salió más como un susurro, ya ue su nerviosismo y la voz en el fondo de su cabeza no la dejaba hablar más fuerte, nerviosa comenzó a jugar con el ruedo de su falta

Una sonrisa triste se posó en Naruto, este levanto su vista al cielo estrellado y con una voz llena de lamento respondió —No, solo fuimos buenos amigos— una pequeña lagrima se escapó de sus ojos —ella solo es alguien de una larga lista de lamentos— susurro el, pero Sakura logro escuchar, las palabras del rubio parecieron reanimarla ya que reanudo el paso —Dejemos el pasado en el pasado no crees— ofreció Naruto al notar los animos de ella

—De acuerdo— contesto Sakura, la cual le parecía una excelente idea ya que ella no quería volver a pensar en el pasado, en aquellos días donde el sol parecía brillar sin importar que tan fuerte lloviera, aquellos días donde podía sonreír.

* * *

Cuando llegaron a la residencia Matou el reloj había llegado a la media noche

—Wow Sakura-chan, tu casa es enorme— dijo el mirando la residencia bastante sorprendido ya que delante de él no estaba una casa de dos plantas como él había se había imaginado, sino que una mansión se alzaba en la oscura noche, el silencio era aterrador y solo podía escuchar el chillido de un par de insectos a la lejanía, pero entonces por qué no podía sacarse ese sentimiento de que alguien lo estaba observando, tal vez era su paranoia

—Oh, no se deje intimar sensei, la casa por dentro es más pequeña de lo que parece— dijo Sakura dando un par de pasos colocándose delante de el. Dándolo una última ojeada a la casa noto un par de ventanas iluminadas, de seguro era Shinji el Hermano de Sakura y la víctima número uno en su lista de gente a bromear, si habían pensado que Neji era malo en su etapa Emo, Shinji lo superaba con creces, cuantas veces no estuvo a punto de partirle la cara en dos cuando este se pasaba y lastimaba a Sakura, pero esta le había pedido que no lastimara al chico, por eso le toco usar sus bromas para cobrar su venganza contra este, después de todo un par de bromas no le hacían daño a nadie; pero si shinji estaba en la casa ¿porque habían dos ventanas iluminadas? ¿Quién más vivía en esa enorme mansión con sakura? ¿Tal vez alguna sirviente o ama de llaves? ¿O Shinji dejo una luz encendida?. Pero antes de que pudiera pensar en el otro habitante la voz de Sakura lo llamo

—Muchísimas Gracias Uzumaki-sensei por acompañarme —Dijo la chica haciendo una pequeña reverencia

—Ma, Ma, nada de Uzuamki-sensei Sakura-chan— reprocho el con una sonrisa

Temerosa y con un leve sonrojo Sakura volvió a repetir el agradecimiento

—Muchísimas gracias Naruto-san

—Mucho mejor, mucho mejor— Naruto le dio un par de palmaditas en la cabeza por su esfuerzo

—Hasta mañana, espere mi desayuno mañana con ansias Naruto-san— sin esperar respuesta gracias a la vergüenza que sentía por haber usado el nombre del rubio la chica salió hacia la puerta de la mansión habiendo terminado la despedidas

" _Yo también Sakura, pero no creo que nos volvamos a ver_ " pensó con tristeza Naruto dando la vuelta para ir a su hogar en las orillas del bosque en el distrito tradicional, pero un sensación en la nuca lo detuvo, mientras el chillidos de los insectos se hacía más fuerte _"¿Qué es esto_?" pensó Naruto sintiendo como el ambiente se tornaba más oscuro, una sensación de terror se asentó en la calle

—¿Quién eres tú?— sonó una voz a sus espalda causando que girarse en alerta al encuentro

Delante de el un hombre mayor de piel pálida arrugada sin cabello lo miraba con ojos fríos y calculadores, llevaba un Yukata verde olivo y un bastón, en pocas palabras un anciano común y corriente pero entonces porque sus sentidos habían entrado en sobre marcha y por qué sus agallas le gritaban que este hombre era peligroso, horror y asco lo invadieron mientras una fuertes ganas de vomitar lo asaltaban, ¿Qué era eso que olía a carne putrefacta? De forma inocente llevo su mano a su bolsillo donde sabía que tenía un par de Kunais en caso de necesitarlo, pero antes de que pudiera actuar la voz del anciano volvió a sonar

—Creo que no me escuchaste joven— dijo el anciano —¿Quién eres tu y que haces aquí?

Sin saber de quien se trataba Naruto detuvo sus planes de ataque ya que su instinto le decían que este hombre era peligroso además no era la hora ni el momento de buscar pelea

—Uzumaki Naruto, Pero la pregunta aquí es ¿Quién eres tu?

El anciano se rio mientras dejaba escapar una carcajada inquietante

—Así que eres tu

—¿Nos conocemos?— le pregunto Naruto en alerta, sea lo que sea que era esta anciano una cosa era seguro, este no era un ser humano normal…no, peor aún, esto no era humano, sus sentidos refinados le decían que era otra cosa, algo totalmente diferente

—Matou Zouken— dijo el hombre respondió a la primera pregunta —Si ya terminaste tus asustos en mi casa, te pido te vayas, ya has molestado a mi nieta más de lo que se debe— sin decir más el hombre comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada de la mansión, pero lo ojos entrenados de Naruto notaron que este anciano se movía con una fluidez que no debía tener alguien con bastón y con su edad

¿Quién era Zouken Matou y que relación tenía con Sakura? Una terror se asentó en en el fondo de su estómago como una mancha negra, ¿acaso había traído a Sakura a la casa de los lobos? Pero antes de dar el paso necesario para ir a la puerta de la mansión a demandar que le devolvieran a la chica ya que solamente la presencia de ese anciano era un peligro, recordó lo que tenía planeado

—Maldición— dijo entre diente Naruto aguantándose las ganas de sacar a la fuerza a Sakura de esa casa, pero se contuvo, ya que de que serviría si de todas forma ya no estaría aquí para mañana, este era su ultimo día con la chica para que interrumpir en su vida de tal forma solo para desaparecer

—Maldición— volvió a repetirse apretando sus puños con fuerza —Aquellos que rompen las reglas son escoria, pero aquellos que abandonan a sus amigos son peor que la escoria, maldición kakashi— todavía podía recordar las palabras de su sensei de memoria, las mismas palabras que había grabado con fuego en su memoria ese día, las pablaras por las cuales regia su camino, si no ayudaba a Sakura estaría abandonándola pero al mismo tiempo no podía abandonar a sus amigos los cuales sufrían cada segundo.

—Dime kakashi-sensei, ¿Qué clase de escoria me he convertido?— se dijo con lamento mientras daba la espalda a la mansión y a Sakura y sin mirar atrás desapareció de la calle oscura en un torbellino de Hojas

A la lejanía un insecto de un último pitido antes de silenciarse por el resto de la noche

* * *

Si alguien le pidiera a Naruto Uzumaki que describiera su estudio, este respondería sucio y lleno de polvo, este no tenía nada de hermoso o interesante algo de esperar ya que su estudio improvisado era un sótano sin remodelar de un casa vieja, el olor a moho y madera mojada le asaltaba las narices a penas entraba, el polvo se acumulaba sobre la partes que no usaba ya que ni se molestaba en limpiar, en definitiva el estudio de Naruto Uzumaki era un asco y no había nada que pudiera cambiarlo algo totalmente opuesto a lo que se esperaría de un hechicero decente ya que para estos sus estudio, mejor conocido como taller, eran sinónimo de poder, en estos los hechiceros practicaban, investigaban y desarrollaban sus más magias más secretas, pero eso era en el caso de los hechiceros, Naruto Uzumaki no era uno de ellos, él era un Shinobi, su actitud y sus habilidades estaban en el campo de batallas y su magia era su ninjutsu, para Naruto su estudio no era más que una zona secreta donde podía llevar a cabo su investigación que había comenzado diez años atrás cuando acepto vivir con Kiritsugu, investigación que solo tenía un objetivo

Encontrar una forma de volver a casa

Pues verán Naruto no era de este mundo, él era un Shinobi nacido y criado en Konoha, la aldea oculta entre las hojas ubicado en el país del fuego de las naciones elementales, si intentaban buscar su lugar de nacimiento en el mapamundi solo se rascarían la cabeza confundidos sin la menor idea por donde comenzar, peor aún sin intentaba buscar su aldea por internet, todavía recordaba la cara con la que lo miro Kiritsugu cuando le conto por primera vez de donde venía, el hombre de pelo negro lo miro perdido pero antes de llamarlo loco como cualquier persona normal lo haría este le pedio una explicación la cual pareció calmarlo, después de todo él era un Hechicero, había visto cosas más locas que el

' _bien chico te creo, a pesar de lo loco que suena tu historia te creo_ ' le dijo Kiritsugu luego de escuchar con paciencia su narración, desde su nacimiento, su lucha por ser notado, su peleas, su motivaciones, su esfuerzo para cambiar el mundo ninja pero sobre todo como había llegado a su mundo, como había intentado salvar el mundo luchando contra una diosa primogénita, como durante meses había peleado y peleado con todo lo que tenía, como había echo todo lo posible para cambiar el destino de un mundo estancado, un mundo frio…un mundo donde toda la vida había sido puesta bajo una ilusión de falsa felicidad, como había prometido salvarlos y como al final había fallado estrepitosamente terminando con su llegada durante el gran incendio de Fuyuki, no sabía por qué pero le había revelado todo a Kiritsugu en su primer encuentro, tal vez era por la falta de sangre en su cuerpo luego de intentar quitarse la vida tres veces seguidas pensando que se trataba de otra ilusión de la diosa, o tal vez eran los anestésicos que le habían inyectado para mantenerlo calmado o tal vez era porque simplemente ya no soportaba más el silencio que se había vuelto su mundo, el extraño filtro sin vida que se había asentado sobre él, lo cierto era que Kiritsugu no lo juzgo, ni lo tacho de loco solo le sonrió, una sonrisa de felicidad que incluso lo hacía sentir celoso ¿Cómo alguien puede sonreír así?

 _'Chico, no tengo la menor idea de cómo poder ayudarte o si existe la forma de volver a tu hogar, lo único que puedo asegurarte es que estarás aquí durante un largo tiempo'_ eso fue lo único que pudo decirle Kiritsugu, algo que el agradeció ya que no le dio falsas promesas de que existía la forma de regresarlo, o intentar utilizar la información para extorsionarlo, el solo le ofreció un hogar para que viviera en este extraño nuevo mundo, cuando Naruto le pregunto por qué lo ayuda, Kiritsugu respondió, ' _ustedes dos me salvaron'_

—Que te jodan Kiritsugu, viejo mentiroso— se dijo Naruto con una sonrisa recordando con cariño al hombre que lo había salvado mientras terminada de darle los últimos toques al círculo de invocación a pesar de que Naruto sabía que el hombre de pelo negro le ocultaba muchas cosas, algo que podía comprender él tampoco le había dicho todo además todos tienen sus esqueletos ocultos en el closet, Kiritsugu nunca le había dado razón para desconfiar de él, peor aún, le hacía falta la presencia del hombre el cual había llegado a considerar un amigo, algo que Naruto casi no tenia en este mundo, ¿para qué?, si algún día desaparecería, era mejor ahorrarse el dolor de pecho y las emociones de esa manera, pero a pesar de su distanciamiento con las personas estas habían logrado compenetrar con el de igual forma.

Sakura

Shriou

Taiga

Eran las personas más cercanas a su vida vacía y sin sentido, las cuales a pesar de su renuencia los considera amigos

—Este no es momento de arrepentirse, no cuando estoy tan cerca— se dijo mientras apartaba la imágenes de esos tres de la mente, más aun cuando sabía que si tenía éxito con esto, el desaparecería sus vidas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—¡Listo!— dijo el dejando escapar un suspiro cansando deteniendo el movimiento de su mano, el cual tenía un pincel con son su sangre mezclada con pigmentos especiales, uno de los requerimientos del ritual, pasando su antebrazo por la frente limpiando un par de gotas de sudor que se habían acumulado durante su concentración en los últimos trazos.

Llevo su vista al reloj de pared, el cual decía 1:40 am del primero de febrero, había tardado más meses de los esperado gracias a las interrupciones de su vida cotidiana pero lo había logrado justo a tiempo, solo tenía 20 minutos más antes de las 2 de la mañana la hora en que debía activar los sellos y el circulo de invocación que había dibujado, todo estaba preparado, escaleras arriba en su hogar había dejado pistas y pruebas en las afueras de su hogar como si una bestia lo hubiera asaltado en la noche y lo hubiera arrastrado al bosque a comérselo, todo esto gracias a un rastro de sangre y par de marcas en el suelo nada que no pudiera hacer, mientras que en la azotea un pequeño contador regresivo sonaba, el cual dentro de una hora activaría un par de barriles de gasolina los cuales incendiaria la casa desde el sótano para borrar todo rastro de la existencia de Naruto Uzumaki, todo esto debido a lo que iba a hacer dentro de 20 minutos

A pesar de no ser un hechicero Naruto Uzumaki había hecho una versión bastarda de un círculo mágico de invocación que había figurado y extrapolado de varios tomos que había conseguido de Kiritsugu el cual se los dio para ver si el podía descifrar una forma de regresar a casa

A pesar de no ser un maestro del Fujitsu Naruto Uzumaki había echo una versión bastarda de un arreglo de sellos de invocación reversa los cuales había extrapolado de la invocación de sus ranas, este arreglo de sellos los había modificado para que fueran compatibles y pudieran funcionar en conjunto con el circulo de invocación mágica, por eso le había tomado 5 años de su vida estudiar sobre invocación y magia además de aprender fuinjutsu de forma autodidactica algo extremadamente difícil, hay que sin un maestro en el arte, el fuijutsu era muy peligroso de experimentar, por lo cual tuvo que ir con pasos pequeños cada mínimo avance era una victoria para él, lo mismo con la magia, Kiritsugu no podía ayudarlo hay que este al igual que él era más un hechicero practico el cual solo utilizaba la magia como una herramienta y no profundizaba en esta los círculos mágicos y las invocaciones era algo fuera de su liga, por otro lado tampoco podía pedirle ayuda a la sociedad de hechiceros porque era ponerse en su mira, mucho menos pedirle ayuda a una familia mágica porque sería ponerse en su deuda, y si algo era en lo que creían los hechiceros era en el intercambio equivalente y no quería imaginar lo que pedirían de el a cambio de lo que necesitaba, por ende también le toco aprender de forma autodidacta en este área con ayuda de los tomos que Kiritsugu podía conseguirle los cuales no eran fáciles ya que el conocimiento era algo muy resguardado entre los hechiceros, luego de 5 años de estudio había logrado llegar a un nivel considerable en el cual se sentía confiado en continuar, aun siendo un novato en ambos campos, y le tomo otro cinco años en desarrollar este hibrido de sello y círculo mágico el cual se dividía en cuatro capas.

Luego de su extensiva investigación Naruto llego a la conclusión que era imposible viajar entre mundos, esa clase de magia estaba más allá de lo posible, esa era una magia perdida, no…era un milagro, algo que solo podía hacer un mago de verdad, ¿entonces como había logrado venir aquí? Aquí no tenían una diosa primogénita que podía crear realidades con solo mirar y que lo odiaba a muerte, sin poder encontrar un método directo le toco utilizar su ingenio Uzumaki para encontrar la manera, tal vez no pudieran viajar entre mundos pero había descubierto que los magos podían invocar espíritus a este plano, más aun algo llamado espíritus heroicos los cuales existían en un plano sin tiempo y sin entidad física, el cual no tenía principio ni fin, al leer esto Naruto se le ocurrió una idea descabellada pero que podía funcionar, al parecer había una forma de que estos espíritus vinieran y tomaran forma física en este plano por medio de grandes cantidades de mana, por lo cual si el pudiera hacer el proceso inverso y mandar su espíritu a ese plano, luego activaba una invocación en reversa como utilizaba pa, y tal vez podría invocarse a konoha de esta forma

En pocas palabras utilizaría este plano que los hechiceros tenían acceso como intermediario el cual supuestamente existía entre todos los mundos, por eso su hibrido de cinco capas

Abrir el plano

Separar su alma de su cuerpo

Ingresar el plano

Comenzar la invocación en reversas

Materializar su cuerpo

Parecía sencillo pero era una locura, más que todos los dos primeros pasos, por eso todas las preparaciones que había echo, ya que solo habían dos posibles resultados, que de alguna forma funcionara o que fallara, pero si fallaba el precio a pagar seria su vida, la muerte sería bienvenida por él ya que los otros posibles resultados eran más aterradores.

—Bien, es hora— dijo él y sin más se sentó en el frio suelo del sótano en posición de meditación y desconectando todos sus sentidos cerró los ojos, todo su cuerpo se detuvo ni un solo musculo se movía

Un par de minuto más tarde Naruto volvió a abrir sus ojos de nuevo, solo que estos ahora eran de color Naranja y su pupila se había tornado horizontal, signos claros de su modo sennin

—Listo— se dijo el, observando el reloj de nuevo eran las 1:55 de la madrugada, era momento de comenzar el ritual.

Sabiendo que hacer se levantó y camino a su escritorio sacando el kunai que ahí ocultaba, dando un último suspiro apretó el cuchillo en sus manos y camino hacia el círculo colocándose en medio de este mientras imágenes de Shirou, Taiga y Sakura invadían su mente mientras la palabras de kakashi resonaban en sus oídos

 _Aquellos que rompen las reglas son escoria, pero aquellos que abandonan a sus amigos son peor que la escoria_

Imágenes de la celebración con todos se repetía en su mente, las sonrisas de todos reunidos, bromeando y charlando sin ninguna preocupación en el mundo, las miradas alegre de Sakura y la alegría de Shirou _"Lo siento"_

Su encuentro con el extraño anciano, como este lo había aterrado, como había dejado a Sakura en esa extraña casa de la cual ese hombre era el dueño, como podía sentir la maldad irradiar de este _"lo siento"_

 _—_ ¡LO SIENTO!— grito Naruto con todos su pulmones y sin pensarlo dos veces corto la palma de su mano con el Kunai, gotas de sangre cayeron en el cirulo las cuales comenzaron a aumentar poco a poco y como si el circulo tuviera vida comenzó a absorber el rojo liquido

Ya no había vuelta atrás, faltaban dos minutos para las dos de la mañana, la hora exacta que había dicho el libro que era el mejor momento para hacer una invocación y con arrepentimiento comenzó a narrar el encantamiento

 _ **Hierro y Plata como base.**_

El circulo se ilumino en un color azul, casi blanco, el cual ilumino todo el sótano como un sol

 _ **Piedras y el Archiduque de Pactos como cimientos.**_

" _Por favor que funcione"_ era el pensamiento de Naruto mientras sentía como su chakra era drenado poco a poco pero en grandes cantidades, a pesar de haber aumentado sus reservas temporalmente con chakara natural el cual contenía mana ya que lo obtenía del ambiente de este mundo.

 _ **Mi maestro Schweinorg como ancestro.**_

El circulo se elevó separándose en varias capas, mientras sus sellos en fuinjutsu comenzaban a cobrar vida iluminándose poco a poco mientras la energía era transmitida

 _ **Las puertas cardinales se cierran.**_

 _"Si fallo no sé qué hacer, no quiero morir, necesito salvar a mis amigos, necesito salvar mi mundo"_

 _ **Comienza desde la corona y sigue el camino bifurcado que te lleva al reino.**_

" _Si existe alguien haya arriba si de verdad me puedes escuchar y si de verdad me estas escuchando por favor escucha mi plegaria"_

 _ **Llena,llena,llena,llena,llena**_ _._

 _"les falle a todos, a cada uno de ellos, mis amigos creyeron en mi"_

 _ **Repítelo cinco veces.**_

 _"Pensé que podía con todo, 'el chico de la profecía' me llamaron y yo les creí'"_

 _ **Pero cuando cada uno esté lleno, destrúyelo.**_

" _Fue tonto de mí, pensé que podría hacerlo, fui arrogante y soberbio_ "

 _ **Preparado.**_

" _Creí que gane, creí que lo logre, era feliz, todo se había echo realidad, pero todo era una mentira"_ Imágenes de la ilusión de la diosa invadieron su mente, su vida, su futuro como Hokage, con Hinata, todo era mentira incluso la felicidad de sus amigos

 _ **Te lo ordeno, ven a mí**_ _._

 _"Lo perdí todo"_ Una imagen de su mundo desierto bañado en oscuridad con solo la luna roja como guía vino a su mente

 _ **Tu espada controlará mi destino.**_

 _"perdí a mi mejor amigo"_ una imagen de Sasuke ensangrentado vino a la mente

 _ **Siguiendo las normas del Santo Grial, responde si aceptas mi voluntad y razón**_ _._

" _Le falle a quien más confiaba en mi"_ Oh Kurama, que habrá pasado con el zorro cascarrabias que le había dado su confianza después de su turbulenta relación

 _ **Juro aquí que seré todo lo bueno del mundo eterno.**_

 _"Le falle a mi maestros"_ Kakashi, Jiraiya, Pa, todos confiaron que él lo lograría. El circulo comenzó a girar rápidamente, ya no había mas energía que drenar, él estaba agotado, solo tenía el chakra suficiente para no morir

 _ **Que expondré todo el mal del mundo eterno.**_

 _"Todos murieron en vano…por mi culpa"_ la cuarta guerra ninja, vidas sacrificadas para comprarle tiempo a él, luchando por un ideal por sus hogares por sus seres queridos creyendo que ganarían " _y aquellos que quedan con vida sufrirán el mismo destino si no logro hacer nada, por eso te pido, no te imploro con todo mi ser, con mi vida si de verdad existes"_

 _ **Por los siete cielos que acogen tres poderosas palabras, ven a mí desde el círculo del balance.**_

" _POR FAVOR AYUDAME A CAMBIAR MI DESTINO"_

 _ **¡Protector Del Equilibrio!**_

Con esas ultimas palabras cerro los ojos tal vez esperando que cuando los volviera a abrir estaría en las naciones elementales en sus hogares.

O tal vez los cerro para no ver lo que sucedería con el sí fallara, esperando los fríos brazos de la muerte

O simplemente los cerro por el miedo que sentía por la sola idea de que podía fallar, tal vez en la invocación o tal vez cuando estuviera en las naciones elementales luchando contra Kaguya, si fallo la primera vez, ¿Por qué no una segunda?

Una enorme explosión invadió el sótano mandándolo a volar contra la pared y bañando todo el estudio en una nube de polvos mientras pequeños arcos eléctricos revoloteaba por el lugar

A pesar de que su teoría era solidad, incluso impecable, Naruto había cometido un pequeño error de cálculo, un error que no estaba de su parte, tal vez sin este factor externo el plan de Naruto hubiera funcionado y en estos momentos estuviera en las naciones elementales, o tal vez no, y hubiera fallado y su alama estuviera en el limbo mientras su cuerpo sufría el precio de su fracaso, lo importante del caso es que la primera etapa del plan de Naruto, el círculo mágico de invocación y la etapa más crucial, era un método utilizado para la invocación de espíritus heroicos en una competición de magos, esta competición se efectuaba cada 60 años más o menos, o eso era lo que el había leído del libro, esta competición suplía la energía necesaria para poder traer a este plano espíritus heroicos de gran poder de lo cual de otra forma seria imposible, según la investigación de Naruto la última competición fue hace 10 años por lo cual todavía faltaban 50 años para la siguiente por lo cual el circulo de invocación no traería a nadie sino que solo abría la puerta con la energía aportada por el tiempo suficiente para que el fuera absorbido o eso era lo que estaba en sus cálculos

Pero había un problema, la última competencia término de una forma extraña sin ganador alguno y por eso una nueva competición se tenía que llevar a cabo solo que en menos tiempo, para ser exacto 10 años y para ser más exacto la competencia se llevaría a cabo en tan solo días, por lo cual la energía necesaria para lograr la invocación estaba presente, por ende cuando Naruto activo el circulo la competición surtió la energía faltante para que este funcionara de forma correcta.

Un pequeño error, una interferencia que él nunca conto, es mas era una interferencia que no debía existir, como todo una anomalía.

Pero un error que alteraría su futuro de una forma que el nunca jamás pensó

Una mujer estaba en el círculo, era hermosa, no, era angelical

Una guerrera de belleza sin igual

De presencia Real y mirada justa

De carácter Noble sin comparación

Rey de Caballeros

Rey en lamento

Habiendo escuchado la plegaria del rubio respondió

Y con voz fuerte pregunto

—¿Es usted mi Master?

Capítulo 2

Fin


End file.
